


You've Got Monster 14

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sanctuaryverse [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Situations, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Cussing, F/M, Gen, Swearing, Unrequited Love, bad language, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: It was love at first sight... at least for one of them, but things aren't always what they seem and it's going to be a bumpy ride on the road to happiness...
Relationships: Blue & Frisk, Blue & Stretch, Chara & Frisk, Chara/Blue, Frisk/Stretch, Stretch & Chara
Series: Sanctuaryverse [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“Tacos!!!” Blue yelled and went downstairs to see Stretch smoking a cigarette on the couch.

“Really? Dream Is Coming Over Later And You Are Smoking Those… Things!!”

“eh, he doesn’t care.” 

“I Care!!!” Blue went over and took the cigarette and crushed it in his hand.

“Now Stop That Filthy Habit!” Stretch was about to reply when there was a yelp from outside. Stretch then started laughing, using his magic to open the front door; he doubled over in laughter. Dream was now covered in silver and gold glitter; he looked like he was a kindergarten project for a five year old with how it covered his robes and stuck to his hands and face and it was just... EVERYWHERE! 

“Hi to you too Stretch.” Dream said evenly as the other just laughed. He tried not to sigh as he moved back from the door to the front lawn, tapping his boots to shake the glitter off them, at least as much as he could manage and then took off his robes, snapping them in the air like a mat to try and shake as much glitter as he could from his clothing. _You’re lucky your brother is my love or I swear to the heavens your ass would be grass Stretch._

“Oh My Stars! You Are So CUTE!!!!” Blue ran up to Dream with blue stars in his eyes and hugged Dream tightly.

“I Just Want To Keep You!” Dream flushed, coughing a little to hide it. _If only..._

“Hi Blue. Thought I’d come a little early.”

“I Love The New Look! It Shows Off Your Sparkly Personality!” 

“nyheheh! that’s my bro!” Dream shook his head.

“Sometimes I think your brother will never grow up.” 

“Wait… Stretch… Did You Have Something To Do With This?”

“He did. As usual.” Dream backed up and thought about before going over to Stretch. Stretch was still laughing.

“Great Job Brother But Next Time You Should **ASK** Before Giving Fashion Tips. Why Are You Laughing?” 

“i’m so proud of you bro... you finally said a pun!” This just caused Dream to shake his head.

“W-what… When... NOO! UGH!!!!” Blue didn’t realize he had said that until that moment. Dream headed into the house.

“YOU TRICKED ME!” Blue complained. 

“jokes on closet boy over there...” Dream didn’t say anything as he sat down.

“There Is A Boy In The Closet?” Blue went to the closet and opened it up to look inside for a human child.

“There Is No Human Or Boy In Here Brother!” 

“hey dream care to go in there to look?”

“No.” Dream replied.

“aww... but you wouldn’t want to miss out on the opportunity of seven in heaven would ya?” Stretch gave him a look that made Dream glare at him right behind Blue’s back though when Blue had turned around the two weren’t looking at each other, the animosity no where to be found.

“Seven In Heaven? What Is That?” Dream just shrugs like he doesn’t know the reference to the the game. Stretch had been like this for as long as he could remember... always picking on him when he was over. He couldn’t remember a time the other hadn’t since he’d arrived in this world. Was it so wrong that he loved Blue? Was is it that Stretch knew and was trying to goad him into something? Well, perhaps more like out of it, though he had thought he’d hid it well.

“bro it is just a show. it is about a being who is love with some other being and they never say they have feelings because they know they don’t have a chance. you wouldn’t like it bro.” 

“OHHHH… It Must Be A New Show From Napstaton I Missed. We Should Eat!” Blue went up to Stretch and grabbed the new cigarette he just put in his mouth and crushed it again.

“Real Food!” Blue grabbed Stretch’s hand and began to drag him and the couch towards the kitchen. Dream shot Stretch another glare from behind Blue that clearly said ‘shut up.’

“Here We Go!” Blue got the couch to the table with Stretch still sitting there. The table was covered in a variety of tacos.

“Take A Seat Dream. We Have Plenty! Alphys Said She Might Even Stop By!” Dream saw an opportunity to toss a barb back at Stretch.

“That’s wonderful Blue, at least some of _us_ appreciate a home cooked meal every now and then.” Dream smiled innocently at Blue as he sat down to eat the tacos. It was unnecessary for him to eat physical food, but he had never turned down Blue’s offer, even if he only ate one or two.

“well i eat only when i need to not because i can.” 

“Which is why you spend so much time stuffing your face with that unhealthy sugar... you don’t know _when_ to eat. I would love to have someone cook me meals regularly, I am not so fortunate as to have a gourmet chef am I?”

“Oh Dream… One Day You Will Find Someone Who Will Make You Happy!” 

“No one cooks like you do Blue.” Dream replied with a small smile. He’d scored a bit of flattery and a barb... He was pleased.

“yep bro… but you know what dream likes more than tacos… is sausage big… meaty sausage... too bad you don’t make that.” 

“You would know all about that wouldn’t you? Seeing as you were enjoying a pink one about a week ago.” Dream replied before taking a bite. It was no secret that Blue, Captain and Dream were the _only_ ones who didn’t go to the Lust brothers for ‘play’ time. Not that they didn’t have heats like the others, but Dream had standards and, unlike the others, managed himself well enough without that kind of help.

“nyhehehe…” Stretch just shrugged it off as he grabbed a taco and ate it. It was like water under the bridge to him. A knock came at the door. 

“It Must Be Alphys!” 

“Must be.” Dream agreed as he took another bite. His best friend wasn’t exactly the best cook in the world, but he wasn’t the worst either. Classic’s brother still held that title as far as Dream was concerned, but as much as he detested Stretch’s treatment of him, he would never hurt Blue. Blue went to the door and it was a delivery person.

“By the way... I hope, for his sake, I didn’t leave any scars from your little prank last week.” Dream said, it sounded like he was trying to be nice, but really he was referring to the failed prank Stretch had tried. It had ended up with Stretch eating dirt when he’d tried to attack Dream for whatever hairbrained reason the other had come up with. With the exception of Classic, who had thought the whole incident funny and knew better, the others had seemed surprised that Dream could manage to take down their third strongest contender like it was child’s play. Stretch had avoided him for the rest of the day for that one. A Frisk walked in and went into the kitchen.

“Which one of you is Dream?” Frisk asked.

“Uh... what can I do for you?” Dream was puzzled. Was this another prank or something? He didn’t quite trust this. After all, he didn’t live here... why would he get a delivery all of the sudden? Sure he stopped by Blue’s home every once in a while, perhaps more than he saw any of the others but Blue was his best friend and he DID live elsewhere... even if he didn’t invite the others over.

“The custom dress is in. Here you go.” Stretch smirked.

“I think there was a mistake. I did not order a dress, but I appreciate that you bothered to come all this way out. I imagine you can bill the actual sender for your troubles.” Dream replied evenly, despite the realization. Dream waved it off, he was not bothered by something like this.

“Umm… yeah I have strict orders to give it to this Dream no matter what.” She held up a sparkling silver moon and stars dress.

“Sorry for your trouble then, but I am simply not going to accept something that I did not order. You can tell your boss that there was a mistake about the sender. Or perhaps you were pranked and someone sent you to the wrong address... as you can see, there are no females here nor any who are wearing such items.” Frisk shrugged. 

“Would You Like A Taco?”

“Sure.” Frisk tossed the dress aside and plopped on the couch.

“Sup.”

“do you normally just eat at a random skeleton’s house or are you ...thick skulled?” Dream ignored Stretch as he went back to his own meal. Stretch was dead wrong if he thought something like that was going to annoy him. It would not be the first time, even before he’d started coming over, that he had gotten such things by mistake.

“Pffttt… the tacos are okay. They could use some heat or pico sauce.”

“Oh well you should definitely talk to him about that, he had some heat recently.” Dream motioned idly to Stretch.

“i did and i had more action than most have and will ever had in their _dreams_.”

“Such an animal you are... sometimes I wonder how Blue puts up with you, at least he has some class.” 

“Just bang already gosh…” Frisk said after taking another bite of the taco.

“Please, I wouldn’t touch him even if I was paid to... that’s Lust’s job.” Dream replied candidly.

“Are you two likes ex’s or what?” Frisk asked.

“No, he just hates me because I’m his brother’s best friend.” 

“Weird… okay… hey does anyone have a smoke?”

“What can I say? There’s no accounting for the actions or thoughts of those who aren’t civil.” 

“here… m’lady.” Stretch added just because he could.

“I wouldn’t in the house, Blue detests the smell.” Dream advises. He wasn’t going to nag a stranger about it, but he also did not want Blue to flip out either.

“Exactly! It Is A Filthy Habit And You Stop It Right Now!” Frisk didn’t seem bothered by it. Well, so much for that.

“Cool, I will quit.” Frisk threw the cig aside unlit and just sat there. 

“REALLY?!”

“Yeah sure… why not?” Dream glanced over with a look that said he could tell she was humoring Blue and wasn’t being truthful by her tone, however well meaning she might be. It was obvious that she was far too much like Stretch for his liking. Still, he said nothing. 

“Wow! Did You Hear That Brother I Convinced Someone To Go Give Up That Filthy Habit!?” 

“Another victory.” Dream smiled at Blue.

“How is giving up my ci-” Stretch hit Frisk's gut a little to get her to shut up.

“yep, good job bro.” Frisk rubbed her gut, confused, and went back to eating tacos. Dream finished off the first taco and then ate another.

“Hmmm, Blue, you said Alphys was coming over right?” 

“Yes I D-” 

“SURPRISE ATTACK!” Alphys busted into the room. No one moved, even the guest didn’t seemed disturbed by this.

“Hello Alphys... Nice to see you... you can thank Stretch later for the gift to your girlfriend.” 

“Oh you are Dream?” Frisk asked as she tossed it over.

“Heh, no, but her girlfriend would love something like that. It fits her tastes perfectly.” Dream replied. 

“Perhaps the sender meant that to say that she would look ‘dreamy’ in it. Seems right up his ally.” Dream picked up a second taco and bit into it.

“Oh good one.” Frisk said with a chuckle.

“Yeah… so if I hand it to you Dream… then you hand it to her. That is fine… I just can’t hand it straight to her.” 

“Technically you already did, ah well. It got done. Even if it wasn’t meant to be done that way. I don’t live here so it will be up to those two in order to confirm the delivery.” He waved a hand at Stretch and Blue.

“If my boss calls just be like that is what I did.” 

“Man my girlfriend is going to look fucking hot in this!” Alphys said as Blue groaned. Dream ate his taco, nonplussed by the other or Stretch’s attempt to insult him. It was just his luck Alphys had come by.

“Dude… the more I eat these tacos… they are like growing on me.”

“Well, no one cooks like Blue.” Dream said with a smile.

“Yeah… what are you doing… ummm Blue right?” Blue went over and just lifted Frisk’s shirt without any regard of her privacy.

“Looking For The Tacos!” Stretch smirked. 

“Not many humans like his food, you’ll have to forgive him.” Dream commented, feeling a little embarrassed for Blue.

“If I start growing tacos… well… I think I would be super fat… because I would be eating myself.” Stretch snickered at the unintentional joke. 

“Wow... she’s as bad as your brother.” Dream remarked.

“What?” Frisk didn’t know she made a joke.

“Well There Is No Tacos There. That Would Be Cool To Grow Them On A Being.” 

“I think I’m done here, I can only handle ONE Stretch at a time... and I have work to do.” 

“cool, you know the way to the door.” Frisk got up and head towards the door.

“I guess you mean me too right?” Frisk said with a shrug. Dream didn’t bother using the door, he just shortcut away. Stars but Stretch was insufferable.

“What? No, You Can … Oh I Didn’t Get To Say Goodbye… Well You Can Eat As Many Tacos As You Want.” Frisk shrugged and plopped on the couch again.

“So… why is there a couch at the table?” Frisk asked feeling that is a little different.

“comfort.” Stretch replied.

“Nice. I like it.” Frisk replied before grabbing another taco.

“Ever had a sopapilla?” 

“not that i know of.” 

  
“Dude… where is your kitchen? You have to try this!” Blue pointed towards the kitchen and gave her a questionable look as she just went in and made herself comfortable cooking.

“She Is Weird… Right?” 

“i dunno, i kinda like her.” 

“Okay guys… get ready for the best thing EVER!” Frisk came out with what looked like mini lightly brown pillows with honey drizzled over them.

“smells good.” 

“Oh… They Look Like Mini Pillows!” 

“i think we can rest easy bro.” Stretch replied with a grin. Frisk laughed as she brought it over.

“Enjoy! Thanks for the tacos Blue. They were great.” Frisk offered the sweet dessert over to the boys and Blue didn’t hesitate to take one and chomped down to be a little disappointed there was a pocket of air and it was just the outside that had any texture.

“Pfff… Sorry it is like that guy … full of hot air.” 

“What Guy?” 


	2. Chapter 2

“pff.” Stretch liked this one. While she was distracted with Blue he lifted her phone and input his number then put it back, all before grabbing another of the sweet treats.

“these are great, thanks.” 

“These Are Good But VERY Bad As Well. Like Those Smokes!” 

“Oh … man… I don’t want to give this one up though.” Frisk admitted.

“c’mon bro let the gal live at least a _little_ or she might ‘pocket’ all your tacos and then what will you do?” 

“Hmm… That Could Be A Problem… Then You Won’t Eat And All You Would Do Is Slurp At Honey And Be Smoking…” Frisk gave him a look like ‘Well?’

“Fine… Just Because I Am So Cool And Amazing I Will Let You Get Away With This.” 

“Thanks Blue.” Frisk said with a smile. 

“I better get going. I got like other deliveries. See ya Blue… and Stretch?”

“was nice meetin’ ya.” 

“The name is Frisk but I also been called lazy, weird and slow.” 

“Weird Nicknames… Sounds Like Insults.” 

“Eh… it ain’t a insult unless you let it get to you. Words are just words Blue. Cya!” Frisk left with a wave. 

“heh, i think we’ll see her again.” 

“Why? Oh Because Of My Tacos! Of Course No Girl Can Resist Them!”

“naturally.”

“I Wonder Why Dream Was Acting Weird Again… I Think I Will Sign Up For A Dating Site For Him And Me! What Do You Think?”

“eh, who knows? he’s just weird all around far as i know bro. i don’t think you need to go that far though.” 

“Alright. Well I Need To Clean Up The House… But FIRST!!!” Blue moved the couch with Stretch on it back to its original spot before cleaning the place up. Stretch just stretched himself out on the couch and yawned.

“Now Don’t Spend The Rest Of The Day Just Napping. Do Something!” It was too late though, Stretch had drifted off on the couch. Blue groaned and went off to do his cleaning duties.

  
  
  
  
  
  


She sneezed. Goodness, there was a lot of dust today; well, it couldn’t be helped, it wasn’t like there was anyone else to do it. Chara put the duster away, satisfied with her work. 

“Hey boss.” Frisk said coming in super late.

“I told you not to call me that Frisk.” Chara said with a sigh. Her sister helped out every once in a while with her little store, but Frisk didn’t actually work for her.

“What? You own the place and you give me good stuff. Makes you my boss.”

“That doesn’t make me your boss. You do odd jobs, favors, I don’t pay you.” Chara pointed out.

“I got you something!” Frisk actually did pocket a taco and pulled it out of her pants pocket.

“Where did you get that?” Chara asked when she saw the taco.

“Oh at that client's place. He was serving it up.”

“Please tell me you didn’t lift it...” Chara groaned.

“Uhhh… nooooooo… I put it in my pocket.”

“Frisk! You shouldn’t just take food that isn’t yours!” 

“But I got it for you sis! Come on I made them dessert so we are even.” Frisk offered the taco over.

“Oh… and I totally delivered the dress to “Dream”.”

“Wait... you made them food?” Chara looked at her sister oddly, Frisk did the strangest of things sometimes. She took the taco and looked it over, well, it didn’t look like any ordinary taco. That was odd... 

“The taco is okay… I thought the glitter was a bit much but once you get past that it isn’t too bad.” 

“Edible glitter? Weird...” Chara shrugged and took a bite.

“I think it is edible…” Chara sighed inwardly. Well, at least her sister was right about one thing... it wasn’t anything particularly special, but it wasn’t that bad either.

“Well, at least you managed to deliver the package.” 

“Yep, the client… the client…” Frisk forgot the most important thing. Getting paid. She got up and head for the door.

“Where are you going?” 

“Uhh… well you remember the other day… I told you that you were the best sister of all time. I decided you deserve good things.” 

“Frisk... what did you do?” 

“Y-yeah... well… I forgot to … get the payment…” Chara sighed. 

“You’re lucky this time, it was prepaid. Honestly Frisk, I swear you’d leave your head at home if it wasn’t attached.” 

“Pffttt… but think of the view I could see.” 

“You’d be bored without your head, all you’d see would be your ceiling all day.” 

“Hmm… that doesn’t sound too.... Yeah it would get boring. You are right sis. Unless I am high then it won’t be too bad.” Frisk joked.

“Oh by the way I quit smoking today.” 

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” 

“You never offered tacos to go help me quit. Pfff… those two were funny and like there was a lizard guy and uhh… a sparkling dude which was Dream.” 

“I see. Sounds like you had an interesting interaction.” 

“Yeah I am pretty sure that this one Stretch was like feuding with his ex boyfriend Dream. Who for some reason didn’t feel pretty enough for your dress.”

“I hope you didn’t get in the middle of it.” 

“I thought your dress looked great by the way.” 

“Well, sounds like it was a prank then. I feel sorry for him. That’s a pretty cruel prank to play on someone, to order them something they do not want or perhaps even hate.” 

“Oh… yeah you spent a lot time on that outfit. If I knew they were going to give it away I would have kept it.” Chara shrugged.

“It was paid for, that’s all I care about. What they do with their property is their business, not ours.” 

“True, you are still the best.” 

“I’m closing up early today. I want to get in some of this sunshine before summer is over.” 

“You know if you have a pretty outfit you want me to show off…” Frisk hinted.

“Not today.” Chara retrieved the keys, completely missing what Frisk was hinting at as she flipped of the lights to the shop and then headed to the front and turned around the sign so it would say “sorry, we’re closed” and motioned for her sister to head out so she could activate the alarm and lock the door. The lock was on the outside of the door itself of course and there was a two minute delay on the alarm. Frisk hit the button and waited for her to give the cue for them to leave. Chara locked up the door, yanking slightly to make sure before pocketing the keys.

“All good.”

“You know… oh look…” Frisk pretended to find some money on the ground. She was doing extra jobs to help with the household. Her sister was the primary caretaker but she wanted to help.

“look it is 50 g.” She brought over to Chara. 

“Your lucky day then.”

“Nah it is your lucky day sis. Here.” Frisk gave the 50 g over.

“You sure? You’re the one who found it.” 

“We will take turns. Earlier I found a 1 g and this turn is yours.” Frisk yawned and stretched. Chara just shook her head and pocketed the g and headed towards the park.

“What are we doing today?” Frisk said following.

“I don’t know about you, but I am going for a walk around the park.” 

“Oh… I will sit on the bench then.” Frisk sat on the bench and took out her cell. Chara headed off on her walk. 

“Time to do collections… fun time…” Frisk muttered as she scrolled her contacts to go call her other boss to start work. Along her contacts there was a new one that stuck out Ornguhppy.

“What the heck is that?” Frisk decided to click on it and send a message.

????: Ornguhppy? I don’t remember meeting someone with that name.

Ornguhppy: you met me today? 

????: I dunno did I? 

Ornguhppy: you dropped off the dress.

????: That sounds like me or my evil doppleganter ksirf

Ornguhppy: pff. nice. but then what were they doin’ with your phone ‘honey’?

????: Well I was going to take over the world. You caught me.

Ornguhppy: ah... well i’ll call u ‘frisky’ then.

frisky: pfft… okay then or Frisk since I have taken over her identity as her sister walks around.

Ornguhppy: out at the park too?

frisky: yeah… I am lounging on the bench the once against another bench there is someone behind me so I can’t talk right now.

Ornguhppy: so i see. come here often?

“Frisk! Who are you talking to?” Chara had come up behind her.

“I am talking to my future husband. I am kidding… just a random person.” Chara gave her an exasperated look.

Ornguhppy: hey, i ain’t random. i’m a skeleton... a skele-ton of fun.

“Whatever, you should walk more, I don’t know how you aren’t fat from all the sweets you usually eat.” 

frisky: pfffttt okay that was random or I am right and the phone is really listening to me.

“Uhuh.”

Ornguhppy: like hot animals? i ‘left’ one out for ya.

Frisk glanced around as that was a weird line to say. Stretch waved from the hot dog cart that was several feet to the left, grinning.

“Come with me sis.” Frisk dragged Chara over to the hot dog stand.

“Uh, okay.” Chara said, not that she had much of a choice.

“heya.” 

“This is Stretch. He is, like the one I was telling you about.”

“nice ta meet cha.” 

“Charmed. I’m at least glad to meet a friend.” Stretch just smiled, he hadn’t been joking though when he’d said he’d left one out for her. It was a hot dog that looked like a tiny dog without its legs, it even wagged its little tail at the two.

“Here sis. You said I eat too much bad food. You eat it then.” Frisk wanted to make sure she ate.

“I’m not that hungry, let’s split it. Which end do you want?” 

“Okay… ummm… well it is made out of all sorts of crap so the back end.”

“pffffff..” Chara gave her sister a look that said ‘really?’ She tore it in half and handed the back end to Frisk while she ate the other half.

“Hey Chara… cheek to cheek.” Frisk held the back end of the dog against her cheek. 

“pffff... hot dog. you’re good honey.” Stretch laughed. Chara looked at him like he’d grown another head or something.

“what?” 

“Pet names? Really?” 

“pff, you sound like my brother.” 

“Yeah Stretch you need to first collar me and get me a name tag before doing that.” 

“nah, that’s red’s thing... i just call it like i see it.” He smirked.

“Really?” 

“Sis chill … he is only calling me that because I made a sopapilla with honey.” 

“it was... nyehehe... sweet of her.” Chara groaned.

“Pffff… where is your bro?” 

“around here somewhere.” He shrugged.

“said he was supposed to meet a friend here, but i lost track of him when i spotted two girls who looked to be in a sticky situation and needed a little snack.” 

“Pfff…”

On the other side of the park, under a tree, Dream was sitting with Blue.

“Are You Okay Dream? You Are Acting Weird.” 

“Just tired today. I’ve had to deal with a lot of nightmares as of late. It’s exhausting.” 

“Don’t Worry We Will Beat Your Brother And Win!” Dream just smiled a little.

“I’m not worried, it was just a hard day today. I know you’ve had those too. I’ll be better later tonight when I get some rest.” 

“Well I Will Make Sure There Are Plenty Of Tacos For You. Hmph… Look At My Brother Doing Nothing But Chatting Away.” 

“Well, no offense, but that is kinda what he’s best at. Does it at meetings too. I think I caught him sleeping at the last one.” 

“UGH! I Am Going To Go Over There And Get Him To Work!” Blue wasn’t really paying much attention to Dream when he got up and started to make his way over to the hot dog stand. So of course he missed the look of adoration from the other.

“STRETCH!!!” That is when Blue saw her.

“that would be him now.” Stretch said.

“You N-… Y-... “ Blue kept staring at Chara and kept looking her over. He was at a loss for words.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hi.” Chara said when he came over.

“Um... what? Did I get ketchup on me?” She looked down, trying to see if maybe she had something on her shirt.

“No… A Angel Like You Couldn’t Get Anything On You…” Blue said with his mouth agape.

“You Are An Angel Sent From Heaven To Be My Mate. Thus I Am Going To Marry You!” 

“W-what?” Chara looked up, caught off guard.

“this is cute.” Stretch muttered to Frisk.

“You… Are An Angel… Will You Date Me? Don’t Say No!” Blue begged as Frisk just her hot dog.

“So… what were you planning for today Stretch?” Frisk asked nonchalantly.

“not much. i have another hour of work.”

“D-date???” Chara was surprised.

“did you give her the taco?” Stretch asked. Frisk nodded and gave him a look of confusion.

“Oh YEAH!!!” Blue grabbed a taco from under his shirt and handed it over to Chara.

“For My Angel.” 

“W-wait... you made these?” Chara asked.

“Yes I Did! They Are The Best But This… THIS ONE!!!! I Made Several Years Ago In Case I Would Meet THE ONE!!!! It Inlays Things That A Mate Deserves!”

“Um... how is... not rotten?” 

“magic.”

“It Has Glitter, Jewelry, And LOTS OF love!!!!” 

“O-oh... um... I’m uh... touched b-but... uh, jewelry isn’t really something I can eat.” 

“BROTHER SHE IS EVEN SMARTER THAN I COULD EVEN IMAGINE!!!” Frisk gave him a confused look as he dropped the taco.

“heh. well, be sure to introduce yourself then.” Stretch had his head propped on one hand, watching with a smile. He hadn’t seen his brother this excited in a long time.... The group oblivious to the onlooker who was watching his world crumble ... 

“I Am Sans The Skeleton! I Am Part Of The Royal Guard… Apprentice Program.” 

“Oh, um, nice to meet you. I’m Chara. Chara Dreemur.” 

“Nice To Meet Chara Dreemur.” Blue got on one knee and took Chara’s hand and kissed it gently. Chara flushed a little, she had no idea what to make of all this, but it was.... cute?

“Normal Friday night for you?” Frisk asked as if nothing was happening. 

“nope. ain’t seen this happen ever.” He saw movement in the distance and glanced over, watching the figure pull up a hood and disappear.

“What are you looking at?” Frisk was watching him and glanced to where Dream was. She didn’t even see that there was another skeleton.

“just a pest that disappeared, nothing ta worry about.” Stretch muttered. He shifted his attention to his brother again.

“My Darling Angel… I Wish To Show You The Moon And The Stars This Evening. I Will Fetch Fortified Wine And We Will Celebrate!” 

“Um... o-okay.” 

“He isn’t like some serial killer is he?” Frisk asked as she yawned. 

“nah, my bro’s harmless.” 

“Good because he hurts my sister… I will be.” 

“same.” Frisk and Stretch exchanged looks unsure of one of the others intentions. Stretch knew his brother wouldn’t hurt Chara, it wasn’t in him, but the reverse wasn’t quite as certain. 

“So we doing this group date thing or what?” Frisk said trying to seem like she didn’t give two fucks but in reality she was nervous as heck for her. 

“hmm, maybe after the clock runs down honey.” He checked his phone, he had half an hour left now.

“I WILL BE RIGHT BACK WITH THE STUFF!!! YOU STAY RIGHT HERE!” 

“take your time bro. i’ll keep an eye on ‘em.” Blue ran off to go get ready for the date as Frisk moved to lay down in the grass. 

“Frisk! You’re going to get yourself dirty! Honestly, if you’re going to be in public the least you can do is keep clean!” Stretch watched the two, well if this wasn’t deja vu... 

“I am okay… just laying around.” 

“The grass isn’t clean! This is why there are benches!” 

“Darn, I forgot my duster to wipe off the dirt off the grass. Next time.” 

“FRISK!” She put her hands on her hips. Stretch was snickering quietly.... So like his brother... 

“Fine…” Frisk got up and made her way to the bench and got on the phone. She figured she could put in some time in while she waited. 

Ornguhppy: wow... *snort* deja vu if me and my bro were female.

frisky: creepy your brother wants to date himself.

Ornguhppy: *snickers* nice, but she’d have to be a skeleton for that. 

frisky: hate to burst your bubble but she has one under her skin.

Ornguhppy: yeah, but she’s not a skeleton _monster_

frisky: you didn’t clarify _that_

Ornguhppy: i thought it was transparent... ya know, cuz you can see right through me

frisky: pfff… you are a goofball. 

Ornguhppy: didn’t know i was a sphere version of a disney character

frisky: Well someone has to be. Congrats you win.

“FRISK!” 

“What?”

“You are sitting on a freshly painted bench… It says DON’T SIT…” Chara pointed at the sign above and Frisk glanced at the sign and shrugged.

Ornguhppy: *snorts* stripes are in this year eh?

frisky: well… today I am doing all sorts of new things

Ornguhppy: you gunna paint me a pic? 

frisky: only if you get below me.

Frisk realized what she texted and was mortified and was trying to take it back.

Ornguhppy: livin’ up to your name eh honey?

frisky: i meant about the bench… not because shit… 

Ornguhppy: don’t worry... i ain’t gonna ‘ground’ ya for that little gem.

frisky: pfff… oh my gosh what the fuck is your brother doing…

Stretch looked over to see.

  
  


In the middle of the park there was a blanket with roses on the edge and wine. There was a tent with a small opening to see the stars and an air bed. 

  
  


Ornguhppy: makin’ the date it looks like. he’s got it all ‘cover’ ed.

frisky: I see that but… he realizes this is like a first date right?

Ornguhppy: yeah, but he never does anything half way.

frisky: wait… why is he…  
  


Across from the fantastic set up for his date was a plain blanket and a basket. 

Ornguhppy: dunno.

“Alright! I Am Ready!” Blue came over to Chara and picked her up bridal style. 

“This is- whoa!” Chara was caught off guard.

“Come With Me… My Love… I Will Show You The Beginning Of A Lifetime.” Blue carried her to the fancier picnic and sat her down in a special little lounge chair. Chara just kinda did an impression of a fish. 

“I guess we just follow.” Frisk had red stripes going up her clothes and hair. 

“guess so. good timing too, my shift just ended.” Stretch locked up the stuff and put a “closed” sign up on the cart.

“Your Guys’ Stuff Is Over There!” Blue said when Stretch and Frisk got close enough. 

“ah... guess that explains that. thanks bro.” Stretch headed over to the blanket, settling on it. Frisk joined him and sighed. She opened the basket and inside was just a note.

“DON’T INTERRUPT OUR DATE!!! DON’T SMOKE AND DON’T CAUSE A SCENE! DON’T EMBARRASS ME BROTHER.” 

Stretch looked at the note and snickered then smiled and held out a hand to her.

“c’mon. i know where we can get some good food an’ ya can clean up a bit.”

“Don’t you just want to eat the basket then roll on the filthy dirt for fun?” Frisk says sarcastically.

“could do that, but i’m trying to cut down on my fibers. you comin’?” 

“Sure. I should…” Frisk looked over at Blue and Chara. They were having pizza and tacos.

“they’ll be good. ya can trust me on that.” She hesitated before taking his hand.

“Alright…” He smiled and walked around the tent gently pulling her with him.

“i know a shortcut.” They were gone around the tent and arrived at the side of a cafe. Stretch rapped on the door. Several minutes passed before a spider appeared, four of her arms on her hips.

“What have you gone and done now dearie?”

“my friend here kinda got into a spot and you’re the best. she sat in paint.” 

“Oh my... well... come on in.” She moved and Stretch motioned for her to go inside. He’d released her hand.

“Hi thanks…” Frisk followed her in.

  
  
  


“This is really good Sans.” Chara said, enjoying the pizza.

“Well The Best For The Best… I Got A Fan In The Tent In Case It Gets Warm And A Blanket In Case You Get Too Cold For Later When We Watch The Stars Today!” Chara smiled.

“You really are excited for this aren’t you?” 

“It Isn’t Everyday You Meet Someone As Special As You.” Chara flushed a little.

  
  
  


“Are you sure you can fix my hair and my clothes?” Frisk asked. 

“Of course dearie! Just use the robe there to get changed, there’s a curtain for you.” She indicated the curtain. Stretch moved over to a chair on the far side of the room and sat down. Frisk changed into the bright orange robe and thought it was funny because the top part had long sleeves but the bottom only went down to her knees.

“PFFFttt… Stretch… you got to see this.” 

“hmm?” He had been staring at his phone to give her some privacy, though when he looked up he wasn’t prepared for what he saw. He felt like the wind got knocked out of him.

“What is this? There is more material on top then on the bottom.” Frisk laughed.

“i... uh... don’t... know.” Stars she was beautiful.... He glanced away and coughed into one hand as a slight flush rose to his features... did she have to pick the orange one?

“I think it is one of those asian robes.” Frisk had it tied and bowed not knowing she was slightly flashing him when she did. 

“uh... s-sorta... muffet is a seamstress and a cafe owner. she’s a good friend of the family.”

“Yeah? She is like my sister then? She is probably the main competition.” Frisk yawned and as she did put her arms behind her back which hiked up the robe to reveal her hips. 

“hmm, dunno.” He was trying to keep his jaw off the floor honestly as he tried to not stare.... Was she doing this on purpose or was she just that naïve? Fuck....

  
  
  
  


“I will go see where Muffet is at with the outfit.” Frisk made her way over to Muffet. She had no clue all the damage she did to poor Stretch’s imagination.

“So what is the damage?” 

  
  


“Here My Sweet… Ice Cream. I Kept In This Nitrogen To Keep It Frozen.” It was a giant sundae for about 6-8 people covered in several types of toppings.

“Wow... that’s huge! But it looks good!” 

“Thank You… Enjoy… I Will Make One For Myself.” 

“Um... I’m not sure I can eat this whole thing to be honest. I don’t usually eat sweets, let alone this much!” 

“I Will Feed You Then.” Blue scooped a little spoonful and offered it to her. She giggled.

“I mean I don’t think I’ll have enough room in my stomach, silly.” 

“Oh… Well I Will Eat It With You. We Will Share It.” 

“That’s a great idea.” 

“Hehe… I Know I Am Great.” She took the first bite from him.

  
  
  
  


Muffet looked at her and started to giggle.

“Oh my dearie... your clothes are fine... but the damage is... perhaps more than he bargained for.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Frisk didn’t understand.

“Oh dearie... you choose the orange one, that’s the color of his magic and monsters are very... hmmm, flustered, I should say, when someone wears the color of their magic because it’s usually a way of saying you belong to them... and then that design... oh my... huehue... i can only imagine the show you probably put on inadvertently.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh… OH… I didn’t mean…” Frisk flushed shades of red as she took off the robe as Stretch walked over. Stretch covered his sockets while Muffet burst out laughing.

“W-what? Oh shit… I didn’t… fuck fuck…” Frisk was just mortified.

“wow... i know we’re friends and all honey... but i don’t think we’re besties yet.” Muffet just handed over the clothes, laughing.

“Y-you fuck your besties?” Frisk asked. 

“only the sexy females.” He joked.

“L-let me know w-when you find one.” Frisk put the clothes on as fast as she could.

“pretty sure i found one, but i ain’t that kinda monster... i at least gonna feed ya first.” Frisk slowed down to a crawl when she heard that. Muffet left the pair, laughing so hard she was crying tears.

“T-that makes s-sense.” 

“yeah, i thought so.” Stretch, aside from covering his sockets, was as bright as a fresh orange fruit.

“Uhh… so where to?” Frisk said coming over and gently poking him.

“am i good?” He asked. Frisk smirked as she leaned over and whispered.

“If by good I am stark naked only mere inches from you… then yes.” 

“oh come on!” Frisk quietly made her way to the door and slipped out giggling. She thought it was funny as heck to leave him there. He sighed and dropped his hand, he knew she left... he saw souls after all, but she wouldn’t know this.

frisky: X3 meet you at grillbys

Ornguhppy: ok, but don’t tell muffet ya went. they’re rivals for sure.

Stretch headed out of the room with a shake of his head, this Frisk was something else. When he got to the bar he noticed a bald person with a burnt shirt at the bar. He stuck his hands into his pockets.

“you get on the wrong side of the bar pal?” 

“Oh… I tried to use dye to fix my hair… then I accidentally set it on fire… then my shirt…” Frisk explained.

“So… until tomorrow I am bald.” 

“wow... why didn’t you just ask muffet?” 

“Because she kindly fixed my shirt which I ruined again.” 

“uh huh... she coulda fixed your hair is what i meant, if ya’d stuck around.” 

“Well, fuck… another one Grillby. Thanks and what is your poison?” Stretch just smiled as he sat down, a honey yellow bottle slid across the bar and he caught it. 

“he knows, i’ve been here often enough.” Frisk sipped her drink and Grillby looked at her.  
  


“Yeah I know I will be working still tonight.”

“makes two of us.” He replied and sipped the drink. Grillby pointed at the outfit and Frisk just shrugged.

“Typical day.”

“pff. you sound like me.”

“You seem to do better than me though.”

“uh huh... but that’s cuz honey doesn’t show up against orange.” He countered before taking another sip.

“Pffff… well at least you didn’t try to burn yourself by accident.”

  
  


“So you like the stars?” Chara asked, the ice cream gone now.

“Love Them. They Give Such Hope!”

“Yeah, they can.” 

“But They… They Don’t Compare To Your Beauty.” Chara flushed.

“D-do you... date often?” 

“N-no This Is My First Date… Ever.”

“Mine too.” 

“I Think This Date Is Going Super! I Got A Gift For You!” Blue handed over a small jewelry box. Chara opened the box. Inside was a necklace with the delta runes symbol. 

“I-it’s beautiful Sans.” 

“Ummm… A-After This D-date… Can *cough* Can I Kiss Your C-cheek?” Chara smiled a little and moved over to sit next to him, gently kissing his cheek.

“Thank you.”

“Y-you Are V-very… Welcome.” His face turned a bright blue.

“You make a cute blueberry.” 

  
  
  
  


“Well I got to go.” Frisk went behind the counter and grabbed some food.

“I deliver food at night.” 

“nice, maybe we’ll see each other again. i have a security gig and i order out my supper.” 

“Sounds like a plan. Can… you check on my sister for me?” 

“yeah, i’ll make sure she gets home safe.” Frisk nodded and slid over a bottle of honey his way. He caught the second bottle. The first was empty.

“Until next time then. Hopefully they got along well.”

“see ya around.”

  
  
  


“Let Me Walk You Home! Please? This Date Has Been SO INCREDIBLE I Don’t Want It To Ever End.” 

“Okay.” Chara smiled, unaware the two were being watched from a distance by Stretch as she put her arm through his with a soft giggle.

“If You Get Cold Tell Me I Got A Blue Jacket For You.” He really did plan for any situation that might have happened.

“I will do that. You really planned for it all didn’t you?” 

“W-well… I Hoped … That The Day I Met My Angel That I Wanted To Make A Good Impression On Them.” 

“It’s a nice change... my sister never plans anything out... or thinks things through really. She just acts... it gets her into trouble all the time.” 

“Neither Does My Brother. He Is So Lazy!” 

“Ugh, Frisk is just as bad. I swear the reason she doesn’t work for me is because I get too many complaints about how she just invites herself inside instead of being professional in delivering stuff.” 

“She Did That At My Place! Ate My Tacos And Flopped On The Couch!” 

“Ugh.. I’m going to have to do something about that... but, she did bring one back with her. Though I swear she steals food all the time if she thinks she can get away with it.” 

“SHE TOOK ONE WITH HER?! She Could Have Just Asked!” 

“Yeah, I know. Still, it was a nice snack. I swear she does it just to give it to me for some odd reason. Like she thinks it’s a challenge to see if she can get away with it. I’m just glad that food is _all_ she pockets.” 

“That Is Disgusting. Like Smoking! My Brother Smokes All The Time.” 

“Yeah... so does Frisk, she keeps saying ‘I’ll quit’ but it like... lasts a week if I’m lucky and then she’s right back at it.” 

“That Is Going To Kill Her! I Told Her To Quit And She Did Today.” 

“Well, we’ll see how long that lasts I guess. Oh. Um, this is my place.” She tugged him gently down a walkway towards a small home that was painted a lime green with golden yellow shades on the outside. There were flowers planted along the home and in pots along the porch, to give a sort of homey look. 

“Does It Smell Like Smoke? I Guess You Are Right… She Is Smoking Again. Sorry I Tried.” 

“Eh, smoke clings to everything. I usually have to catch her at it to be sure. She’s at work about now I think. She has a night job, it’s like... the only actual job she has. She delivers food from Grillby’s not the best type of food but at least it’s a steady job.” 

“That Stuff Is Gross… But You… You Are Perfect!” 

“Totally not a good thing to eat, but she’s just delivering it so I can’t complain too much.” She flushed though when she registered his words.

“I u-uh...” She fumbled.

“May I... Kiss You G-Goodnight?” She nodded as they stood on the porch. Blue was so nervous that he hoped he wouldn’t screw this up. He gently caressed her cheek slowly, as if testing the waters. She flushed a dark shade. He leaned in and kissed her very briefly before backing away.

“Wow! That Was Amazing.” 

“Y... y-you’re amazing.” She murmured shyly.

“Y-you… Uhh… Want To Do T-That Again?” Blue asked and noticed she puckered up right away.

“I Mean D-date But If You Want Another Kiss I Am For That Too.” She didn’t let him get further, this time she kissed him. He returned the kiss lovingly and slipped his arm around her to hold her close. Her heart pounded, she had never felt so wonderfully alive and she didn’t want this to end. He let her go and smiled with a blue flush crossing his features. 

“T-thanks for such a great time... I w-want to go out again... um... m-maybe next week?”

“YES!!! YES!!! A MILLION TIMES YES!!! HERE! MY NUMBER!” Blue took out a business like card that stated he was a royal officer intern. She smiled and pulled out a card from her pocket, handing it over.

‘Beauty’s Veil’ was the name of the shop she ran. 

“I Will Visit You Tomorrow. It Is Along My Route Where I Train.” 

“I’ll see you then.” She smiled, still flushed. Blue waited till she got inside before dancing for joy. He never felt so happy in all his days. Blue was just over the moon.

  
  
  
  


Frisk made her way to deliver her meals. Stretch was lounging in a security booth dressed in a navy grey security outfit with a badge that read: Officer Papyrus

“Oh… hey… wait… I thought your name is Stretch?” 

“it is, but it’s a nickname. see, there’s a lot of skeletons around with the same name. just easier to call me stretch than papyrus.”

“Yeah, I should’ve known. How are they?” Frisk set the food down for him.

“I mean my sister. Did she make it home alright?” 

“of course, my brother was over the moon. guess they’re goin’ out again next week.” 

“I see. That is good so… thank you.” Frisk held out her hand for the g she was owed for the meal. He handed over a small bag full of the g for the meal, it was a lot of food, but it was actually three separate orders.

“that should cover it.” 

“Thanks man. I will talk to you later.” 

“yup, see ya.” He took out the honey and took a drink with a grin as he watched her walk off. She was somethin’ else.

  
  
  


The next day Blue went over and woke up Stretch like normal.

“I Am Going To Visit Chara! So I Am Not Making Lunch!” 

“have fun.” Stretch replied with a yawn. At noon, because Dream didn’t know about this change of plans, he showed up at Blue’s house like normal.

“Blue? Uhh… Blue you going to open up?” Stretch opened the door.

“you need a hobby, seriously.” 

“Don’t you have a hobby hanging out with Lust? Come on let me in!” 

“don’t see the point. he ain’t here and i’m sleepin’ off last night’s shift.” 

“Wait… Where did he go?”

“to train, but i imagine he stopped off to see his new girlfriend too.” 

“G-girl... f-friend… You mean a friend who is a girl right?” Dream was trying to reverse what he was saying. He was in total denial.

“nope. you had your chance and you didn’t take it, fuck off will ya? i need my sleep.” Stretch was a little snappy because he didn’t like being woken up, especially not by anyone who wasn’t his brother. 

“W-well I will j-just… go then…” Dream disappeared. 

“geeze that guy needs his own life.” Stretch shut the door and headed back to the couch to try and sleep some more.

  
  
  


“KNOCK KNOCK! You Don’t Have A Bell So I Am Just Saying It Instead.” Blue said at the Beauty’s Veil.

“Come in!” Chara called.

“We’re in the back! Frisk... hold still dang it.” Blue came back there with some fried chicken, mashed potato and gravy with corn. Chara was trying to settle a wig on Frisk, it was close to her normal hair color... but with orange highlights in it and the tips of the bangs were orange too.

“Sorry sis… I am just a little tired.” Frisk yawned. 

“I know, but this is what you get for your little ‘accident’ haven’t I told you before you don’t use dye to get stuff out?” 

“Wow, What Happened Here? Let Me Help.” Blue used his bones to hold Frisk up straight. 

“Thanks Sans.... and there, it’s on good now. Don’t catch this one on fire. I don’t have a replacement for it.” 

“Thanks sis… ohhh that smells good.” Frisk commented as the bones disappeared. 


	5. Chapter 5

“I Didn’t Make This But Another Papyrus Made This And Well … I Wanted To Treat My Girl…” 

“Another Papyrus?” Chara gave Sans a strange look, apparently she didn’t get out of the shop very often.

“Sis don’t worry about it. You know the game Pokemon… with the nurses all looking alike… that is basically the same thing.” 

“Oh.” 

“A-Anyway… I Brought Enough For You!” He gave Frisk a look like none of it is for you.

“That’s so sweet of you.” Chara smiled as she moved over to him.

“I’m glad you could stop by today.” 

“I Am Glad To See My Angel Today Too.” Blue pressed his teeth against her forehead. Chara flushed, giggling a little. Frisk took out her phone and took a photo and sent it off to Stretch via text.

Ornguhppy: heh, nice. that’s going to be my new bkgd for my phone, thanks honey. truly ‘sweet’ of you. 

frisky: Who says it is free. You owe me now👽👽

Omguhppy: stop by this fri. then for your payment. ;)

frisky: Should I be scared.

Omguhppy: nah, i won’t hurt ya.

frisky: Should I wear clothes?

Omguhppy: clothes are optional honey, but you might shock the neighbors if you come... uh... what’s the term... um skyclad? is that it?

frisky: Well I would make an impression though.

Ornguhppy: i’d prefer you not make that impression on the neighbors... but if you wanna make that impression on me when you come in i won’t argue. ;3

frisky: ahhh you want a lap dance ^_~

Ornguhppy: you offerin? 

frisky: well i need to find my tap shoes but sure...

Ornguhppy: sounds like a deal... i’ll find some ‘payment’ for your ‘performance’

frisky: pfff… whatever see you then you perv... 

Ornguhppy: can’t help it if a sexy angel decides to flash me... 

frisky: oh you want to see a flash?

Attached image 

It was a meme with a flicking light bulb.

frisky: How about this one?

1 Attached image

It was a photo of her topless but there were stickers of lights covering her boobs and she is shrugging.

Ornguhppy: nice headlights. you keep this up you’re gonna be good heat material if i can’t convince u to accept a new bonefriend ;3

frisky: pfff… what do you think of my wig? Or was the breasts distracting you.

Ornguhppy: that’s a wig? doesn’t look like it.

frisky: my sister made me one… your brother brought over a feast and he won’t share… should I try flashing him?

Ornguhppy: i wouldn’t, that would tick him off and embarrass him... he’s very... proper. believe me i’ve got ‘the talk’ about how to be a ‘proper gentleman’ so often if i had a g for every time i’ve heard even just one part of it i’d have enough to fill this entire house, plus some.

  
  
  


Blue took the whole table setting up all the table and he poured Chara a glass of wine.

“For You M’lady.” 

“T-thank you.” 

“Let Me Serve You Your Meal.” He placed a full plate in front of her and on a saucer a piece of chocolate cake.

“How did you know I liked chocolate? You’re such a sweetheart Sans.” 

“I Didn’t… Until Now! I Am So Glad I Got It Right!” Chara giggled a little. Blue sat at the other side of the table.

“You’re like a dream come true.” She smiled at him, a slight flush on her features.

“Uhh… c-can I join you t-”

“Excuse Me But We Are On… A Date.” 

“You should go find yourself a boyfriend Frisk if you want someone to dote on you.” Chara replied. It wasn’t that she meant to be mean about it, but she really was enjoying this time with Blue and her sister was butting in.

“Yeah…” Frisk sighed. It wasn’t like she didn’t support her in every other aspect of her life.

“I am going … to deliver stuff…” Frisk picked up an order and left. 

“Well That Was Awkward.” 

“Yes, I’ve tried to teach her tact and... well, all sorts of things but she just doesn’t seem to get it. I’m not sure what to do with her sometimes.”

“We Need To Make Sure She Doesn’t Hang Around My Brother Then. They Will Just Make Each Other Worse.” 

“Is it really that bad? I thought for sure they might at least be friends to keep each other out of trouble...” Chara seemed a touch concerned. 

“I Don’t Know… You Should See My Brother… He Can Be Just As Bad As Your Sister. Actually He Can Be Worse! He Was Still Asleep When I Got Up For My Morning Training. In Fact… I Think We Should Make Sure The Two Don’t Date! For Everyone’s Sake. What If They Reproduce? Who Will End Up Taking Care Of The Kids And What Would They Be Like?!” 

“Oh dear...” 

“Exactly!” 

“But what can we do? We can’t exactly watch them 24/7 and it’s not like we can brainwash them or affect their dreams and such...” 

“We Take The Only Thing That They Actually Value In This World. Their Cell Phones.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ornguhppy: you runnin’ errands?

frisky: kinda… she didn’t have any I just pretended she did. Sis and your bro are having fun.

Frisk didn’t want to come off whiny or complaining as she texted him as she didn’t know him well enough to just blab anything.

Ornguhppy: well, why don’t we have some fun then while they’re occupied?

frisky: What kind of fun?

Ornguhppy: the unrestricted kind... but still ‘clean’ fun... unless you wanna hit a strip bar. 

frisky: Well it has been awhile since I been to Lusties.

Ornguhppy: i’ll meet you at the door. 

frisky: sure… wait I am getting a text from my sister.

Ornguhppy: i have a text too... oddly. from sans.

  
  
  


Blue: Hey Brother… I Need To Talk To You Right Away!

Ornguhppy: what about? i’m in the middle of somethin’ kinda important.

Blue: It Is Super Important! Life And Death Situation!

Ornguhppy: just spit it out then.

Blue: I Need Your Phone.

Ornguhppy: that’s hardly life or death bro.

Blue: We Are Saving Humanity By Me Having Your Phone!

Ornguhppy: ugh. fine.

Stretch pulled out his other phone and transferred the contact info. Then shortcut his original phone to his brother.

???: yo, had to switch phones. for some odd reason my brother said having my phone was ‘life or death’ 

frisky: Apparently my sister wants my phone too. I will be at the strip club after a bit. I am going to drop it off. 

???: somethin’ fishy is goin’ on. see ya there... oh and delete all this first so they don’t know where we’re goin’ in case they check your logs.

frisky: Sounds good. 

Frisk deleted the last few texts and brought the phone to her sister.

“There why do you want my phone?” 

“I need to check it for bugs. Mine was infected and it said it sent it to all my contacts...” Chara said, she looked very antsy.

“Okay…” Blue was scanning through the phone and matched Chara’s look. 

“We Have To Do Something!” 

“Did you find something?” Chara went over, the two looking over the phone, giving Frisk the opportunity to give them the slip... Frisk left. He showed off the picture with Frisk digitally hidden, but topless.

“Oh my Toriel! FRI- wait.. Where did she go?!” Chara looked around.

“Look On My Phone Here It Talks About Lusties... Great Asgore They Are Going To Do Bad Things There And We Will Be Forced To Be Parents To Their Children.” 

“B-bad things?” 

“It Is A Place- Well Come With Me.” Blue picked up Chara and started to make their way over.

  
  
  
  
  


Stretch was waitin’ for her when Frisk arrived.

“glad ya made it, so this is the human location for this thing... but i figured we should take extra precautions and go to the other location.”

“Why? They are snooping through our phones."

“exactly. and i don’t think i cleared all of mine.” 

“CAUGHT YOU!!! PERVERTS!!!” Stretch grabbed Frisk and they were gone.

“What the?! Where did they go?!?!”

“He Shortcut…” Blue sighed. 

“What the heck is a shortcut?!? Where did he take my sister?!’ 

“I Don’t Know But I Will Find Him And I Will Return Your Sister In Her Lazy Manner Back To You.”

  
  
  
  


The two landed on the outskirts of town in front of another building that just had a purple martini glass for a sign. Frisk was very close to Stretch and the moment they landed she took a step back. He let go of her.

“sorry about the lack of warning.” 

“I-it is f-fine…” Frisk flushed a bit.

“my brother’s very... yeah. anyway, i didn’t think it right to put ya through that lecture.” 

“Well my sister did say I needed to find a boyfriend to 'dote on' me.” 

“pff... well i guess if ya like i’ll be your sugar daddy.” He winked, clearly joking.

“Pfff… come on let’s go in SD.” 

“yes ma’am.” He followed her into the place, the lights were dim, the music was fairly loud, but due to magic it hadn’t been heard outside and there were plenty of scantily clad male and female monsters of all sorts of types. The star being a skeleton on a pole with what looked to be a pink ecto stomach. Stretch let out a singsong whistle and the other skeleton looked over and grinned.

“Damn hi hottie…” Frisk said offering 5 g. The other hopped down and went to greet them.

“frisk, this is charm. he runs this place, his brother runs the other.”

“Nice to meet you Charm.”

“Charmed To Meet A Lovely Lady!” He smiled.

“Been A While Since We’ve Seen You Around Here Stretch.”

“eh, you know how hard it is for me to get away from my little blue bro.”

“Too True." 

“He has some blue something. Here give my friend a lap dance.” Frisk offered Charm 50 g.

“Nyehehe. I Like This One.” Charm grinned and showed the two to a good seat before performing the lap dance. Stretch flushed a little, after all the lust brothers were good... 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Blue & Chara are goin' a LITTLE too far...

“I Think If They Are Not Here… They Are At The Other… UGHHHHH… Hold On… I Don’t Like Using This But We Need To Stop This Travesty.” 

“Um, what are you going to do?” Blue wrapped his arms around her.

“Hold Onto Me And Don’t Let Go!” She wrapped her arms around him and clung tightly, burying her face against his chest because she didn’t like the implications.

“I Think I Am In Love With You.” He said right before they disappeared just to reappear in front of the other place. Chara squeaked, though whether it was from his confession or the sudden change around her was hard to know.

“Come On…” Blue took her hand and pulled her along. Chara followed him, bracing herself.

“Filth… Everything Here Is Filthy.”

“her turn.” Stretch paid for Frisk to have one too as well as a couple of drinks for the two of them during the ‘show’ with Charm.

“You are a real charmer Charm.” Frisk teased as she adjusted for him.

“You’re Sweet.” He said as he grinded against her. Stretch was sipping his drink when he spotted Chara and Sans.

“well fuck, we’re gonna have to jump again honey. they found us again.” 

“YOU TWO STOP!” 

“Crap… but I just started with him…” 

“take a rain check charm?”

“For You? Of Course! Be Sure To Come Back!” He moved and Stretch grabbed her arm.

“You are beautiful man!” 

“hang tight honey.” And they were gone.

“NOOOO!!!!” 

“Is this going to be a thing?” Chara asked with some disgust.

“Yeah…” Blue spun Chara to him and kissed her to distract her while they shortcut to the park. She flushed.

  
  
  
  


Stretch had landed him and Frisk on his bed, she landed on top of him.

“damn... okay, well plan b.” 

“Wait… what is plan B where you are on top and I am on bottom.” 

“pff... in my dreams. no i meant that we end up just getting drunk here. it’s the last place they’ll look.” 

“Sounds good.” Frisk slipped off of him and rested on the floor. He got up and headed for his closet, kicking some socks aside towards a pile of mismatched socks.

“Why are they chasing us anyway?” Her answer would be answered soon enough.

“my brother thinks i can’t be responsible. so any time i find a girl... or even just a friend he doesn’t know or doesn’t approve of... this happens.” He pulled out a box and fished out a small wine bottle from a cooler and some whiskey. He also pulled out two chilled glasses.

“I guess my own sister doesn’t believe in me either.” 

“sucks don’t it?” 

“Yes, yes it does.” 

“pick your poison.” He motioned to the alcohol.

“Can I have one of each?” 

“sure. if ya don’t mind sharin’ a glass. i only got two.” He poured the alcohol into the glasses.

“Here let me show my sister how irresponsible I can get.” She took the glasses and drank them both before kissing him heatedly. He was shocked but pulled her against him, his tongue lapping at hers. Fuck but that was hot. She sunk into the kiss before the door got kicked in.

“NO! NO! I Can’t Believe… CHARA YOUR SISTER IS TRYING TO BE LUST!” Frisk backed up, or would have if Stretch hadn’t pulled her into his lap, laying his head on top of hers and staring at his brother. 

“What Are You Doing?”  Stretch growled. It wasn’t a verbal answer, per say... but it would give his brother the message to back the fuck off. 

“Don’t Be Serious! You Two Would Be Terrible Together!” Stretch’s magic sparked, his growl a lot louder than before. This put Sans into a terrible position... because if he continued he risked seriously pissing his brother off to a point that was a line to not cross by instinct... but he also couldn’t just not do anything either... 

“C-chara…”

“WHAT is going on here?!” Chara demanded as she stood behind Blue, hands on her hips.

“Yeah! What Is Going On? Stop Trying To Reproduce!”

“we’re trying to have fun and you are r u i n i n g it.” Stretch says in a very calm and rather serious tone.

“Look We Decided That You Two Should Never Get Together.” Frisk gave her sister a look like she couldn’t believe she would say that.

“and what gives you the right to tell me that? you’re not my father... and even if you were i’m a  _ grown adult _ who i mark is my business.”

“Mark?! You Barely Know Them!”

“says the skeleton that ran up to chara saying “i must marry you” before you knew her name! don’t play the high and mighty card with me brother.”

“Chara… do you really feel the same?” Frisk couldn’t stop looking at her.

“I don’t want you with someone who won’t take care of you.” 

“excuse me?!” 

“Don’t you think I can take care of myself?” The look spoke volumes.

“Considering we’ve been running around - shortcutting around town to find you both in places of ill repute.. No! I don’t!” 

“Alright… I will just go.” Frisk placed a soft kiss against Stretch’s chin and got up. He let her go, watching silently but once she was he turned a gaze of cold hard to his brother and the woman behind him.

“g e t o u t.” There was no question about it. Blue had pissed off his brother... he just didn’t know how much yet. 

“We Are Doing This For Your Own Good!” The door slammed after Frisk was safely out of the way, slamming in Blue’s face. 

“Ouch… You Didn’t Do That On Purpose Did You!?”

“I’m going after her.” Chara said and headed out of the house.

“Take Care. I Will See You Tomorrow.”

“Alright, I will!” She ran out.

  
  
  


Stretch grabbed a bag, stuck clothes in it and shortcut away. He sighed as he stood in front of an apartment door. He lightly rapped, hoping that Red was home.

“yo! what the fuck you want?”

“can i crash here until i get my own place?” 

“sure. why, what the heck happened?”

“long story... but you want the short version right?” 

“yeah.”

“found this amazing chick who could maybe be my mate and my brother storms in and demands we stop and that ‘for our own good’ we not be mates. then  _ his _ pick says straight out i can’t take care of her sister and she doesn’t even know me... it’s a fuck shit of double standards and i ain’t takin’ it. i’ve done shit to support him all his life that he doesn’t know about. taken all sorts of shit and kept shit away from him and  _ this _ is the fucking thanks i get.”

“here.” Red handed him a cigarette.

“maybe it is time to grab this girl of yours and let them see what it is like to be on their own.”

“yeah, but i need my own place first. this girl i want is... kinda like me, it’s weird, but i love it.”

“you mean the base of the apartment, because i own the fucking complex. I don’t want any guy looking at my chick.”

“seriously? i thought that was just a rumor. shit. get me the one furthest from you two and i’ll crash there until i can find a place elsewhere.” 

“deal, on one condition…” Red had a smirk on his face that made Stretch a bit nervous.

“which is? besides not eyeing your mate.”

“we are expecting… i know shit is calm right now but i would feel safer if there is an eye on the place. i want to hire you to guard the place. when the time comes you let me know my baby is ready.” Stretch gave him a relieved sort of smile.

“all ya had to do was ask ya asshat.” He replied, though it wasn’t meant as an insult.

“you know i like to fuck with you.” Red said with the same joking tone.

“shoulda known. yeah, i’ll keep an eye on the place. congrats by the way.”

“thanks… okay big secret if this gets out then your ass is grass.” 

“pff, right. because everyone knows who we are.” He returned with a grin, he was, of course, talking about their jobs as Judge.

“i am marnie, for the ask love question thing in a newspaper in france. it is more a hobby then anything... but it is my thing. so on mondays at 2-4 pm… i need you to keep a close eye here because it takes me a bit to shortcut both ways.”

“yeah, i’ve read it. you got an american partner here. you two met yet? i know he’s not usually part of the main gang.”

“not yet but i should.” 

“might wanna look him up, he and his brother do it... foxtrot and tango.”

“now let’s get this girl of yours!”

“first can i get the keys to that apartment so i got somewhere to take her?”

“sure…” Red went inside and grabbed the keys and brought it over.

“thanks.”

“risk decorated the rooms so they should be pretty… and shit.” Stretch and Red went to the far end of the building and there was a studio apartment. 

“nice, thanks.” Stretch said and set his bag down. 

“there is two bedrooms though you only need one eh?”

“pff, we ain’t that far yet red romeo. this will be perfect.” He put the keys on his key chain. He’d give her a second one later. 

  
  
  


Frisk made her way home. She ignored her sister constantly going on and on about her making bad mistakes and how horrible of choices she made.  Later that night there was a soft sound at her window.

Plink!

Plink! 

“What the fuc-..” Frisk got up and went to the window where the last rock froze inches from her face as she opened the window. It fell to the ground.

“c’mon honey. grab a bag.”

“O-okay… hang on!” Frisk whispered. He waited patiently below. He’d gotten a new phone for the both of them earlier after his stop at Red’s and had things planned out. He’d staked out the home for most of the day to figure out who’s room was whose too.  Frisk tossed down two bags of clothes and a pillow. His magic caught them all and set them nicely on the ground.

“Frisk?! What is all that noise?” Chara asked as Frisk glanced at Stretch and made a quiet face.  He motioned silently for her to come out and that he’d catch her. She nodded and jumped out of the window with her sister screaming. His magic caught her and set her down on the ground.

“FRISK!!! A- COME BACK!!” 

“let’s jet.” He grabbed a bag while she grabbed the other, then he flipped Chara off before grabbing Frisk and shortcutting them to the new apartment.

“Wow… that was crazy.” Frisk said as she finally got her bearings.

“welcome home honey.” He grinned and headed off with her bag to the other room. Setting her bag inside.

“You got booze?”

“ya.”

“My hero!” Frisk says with a smirk. 

“heh, we’ll see about that. the landlord is a little grumpy sometimes, but he’s a good friend and i got the place for a while until we find somethin’ else. and the fee is sittin’ the kid.” 

“I will help with rent. That is the least I can do.”

“pff, well the kid has to be born before we can pay rent... plus he is mostly concerned about security... which is my job anyway.” 

“I can cook. I do know how to cook.” 

“makes two of us, what do you feel like?” He asked.

“I feel free… isn’t that weird?” 

“heh, i meant what you feel like eatin’ but that is a good feeling. i kinda feel it myself. i’ve been takin’ care of him so long it’s just... weird... but freein’ too.” 

“Yeah… I know what you mean. I been supplementing the shop by me 'finding' g… but, I don’t know.” 

“you know... they might come lookin’ for us at our jobs tomorrow... so, i’m ditchin’ mine. what do you plan?”

“I am quitting mine too. I can sell stuff online. My sister doesn’t know I sell on eBay. I have a pretty lucrative business. Want to be my partner?”

“my other jobs are good at keepin’ me a float, but sure. sounds like fun.” He smiled.

“It is! I go to flea markets and find comic books.” 

“sweet, i can arrange the travels for sure, save on gas.” He smirked a little.

“Sounds… oh shit… that means she got my car.”

“that a problem?”

“Well see… I may have kept some of my important things like my social security card and my driver’s licence in the glove department. If you can go get that…” 

“i’ll grab ‘em for ya. you sit back and decide what to eat.” 

“Before you go… can I really thank you properly?”

“sure.” Frisk went up to him and hugged him. He returned the embrace briefly.

“When you come back then you can kiss me. I don’t want you to get too distracted.” Frisk teased as she started to look around.

“fair enough.” He said and stepped back before he was gone. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chara on the other hand was calling up Blue to try to find her sister.

“What! Stretch Is In His Room!”

“Well he just made off with my sister! I don’t think he’s there anymore! Or they’re both there again!” 

“UGH! Hang On I Will Check His Room.” Blue pounded on the door and was trying to get a response.

“OPEN UP! OR I WILL BREAK THE DOOR!” No response. Blue kicked in the door. The room was messy still, but half the stuff was gone and there was no brother inside.

“Fu-... Fudge… They Are Gone!” He says into the phone. 

“Where could they have gone to?” 

“I Will Make Phone Calls. There Has To Be One Of Us Who Saw Them. UGH Wait… She Works At Grillby’s Right? My Brother Is A Security Guard Tomorrow When They Go To Work We Will Be There To Talk Some Sense Into Coming Home.” 

“Yeah... okay. You’re right.” Chara sighed.

“She forgot her car here so she won’t go far. Oh my goodness he is HERE!!!!” Chara was standing in the garage when Stretch shortcut there.

“I Will Be There!” Blue shortcut to the driveway and sprinted up to the garage. Stretch appeared by the car and ducked out of sight when he saw his brother. Just his luck... well, at least his brother was heading IN rather than out... 

“Papyrus! You Come Out Right This Minute! I Will Count To Three!” Stretch ignored the call and shortcut into the front seat, grabbed what he needed and then shortcut away again.

“Chara, Where Is He?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since he shortcut away from the car.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Frisk was cooking some eggs when Stretch came back.

“well, that was soul-stopping. but i got what was in there.” He had a handful of several things actually. He’d just grabbed everything that was in there and left.

“You did it!” Frisk set the stuff aside and jumped into his arms to kiss him lovingly. He wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss gently. He could get so addicted to this... 

“So… I was going to call food to go but I think it is better we lay low. I am cooking some eggs and maybe tomorrow we go out of the city and buy some groceries.” 

“sounds good. i’m surprised there was even eggs with all the alcohol in there. red keeps these places stocked with his alcohol.” 

“Well these are pickled eggs that I am frying… so I don’t know how they will turn out. Spicy ones at that.” 

“heh, i don’t mind a little spice.” 

“Pffttt… you say that now.” Frisk smiled and served up the dish with cut up eggs with a bit of fried edges.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Chara We Will Find Her. I Just Sent A Mass Text If Anyone Saw Frisk To Text Us. I Don’t Think My Brother Would Think Of Protecting Anyone But Himself.” 

Red: saw him. he was headin’ out of town... some chick went the other way i think... dunno.

Blue: Tell Me More! This Is Horrible! Those Two Cannot Spawn Anything!!!

Red: sorry baby blue... but after hearin’ that shit... i ain’t helpin’ further. you got yourself into this mess, get yourself out.

  
  


Red then had sent a text to the others to stay out of the way and why... 

Blue shortcut to Chara’s front door and knocked on it. He felt horrible. He didn’t know what would happen now. She opened the door.

“Blue?”

“H-hey… Umm… Well… I Have Some News. My Brother And Your Sister Apparently Left The City.” 

“Where did they go?” 

“Red Wouldn’t Tell Me. He Said Because Of The S Word He Wouldn’t Tell Me.” 

“Who is this Red?” 

“There Is Several Universes With Several Versions Of Me And Several Versions Of My Brother. Red… Is A Different Universe Of Me. My Nickname Is Blue.” 

“I want to talk to this Red, if he knows where my sister went I want answers.” 

“Alright… Hold On To Me.” Chara nodded and grabbed onto him like before. They shortcut to the apartment.

  
  
  


“so, that’s the whole story babe... it’s nasty and i told the rest to stay out of it... little blue gotta figure this out on his own.” There was a pounding at the door. Red sighed.

“great.” He left the bedroom and went to the door. 

“RED! WE NEED TO TALK!” Red opened the door.

“can ya not yell? my sweetheart needs her quiet.” 

“Oh Don’t Give Me That! You Know Where They Are. My Future Mate Is Worried About Her Sister.” 

“Where is she?!” Chara said.

“like i said to blue, i don’t know where she went. and i ain’t helping you blue. you’re on your own.”

“You Know What… I Don’t Believe You. Where Is Risk? She Won’t Lie To Me Like You Would.” 

“she doesn’t know where they are either... do you really think i would tell her so you could grill her for info? use her against me? face it, this is the consequence of treating him like a piece of shit to his face.”

“How Would You Know That Unless You Talked To Him Recently?”

“he sent me a text about it. he has a phone you don’t know about because he always makes sure to have a back up plan.” 

  
“I Got An Idea. We Will Find Them!” 

“good luck. i hope you come to your senses before you find them or you’re going to make them run again.” 

“Ugh…” Blue groaned. 

“i know i ain’t your best friend blue, but even i don’t pull this low down shit on my brother that _you_ have.”

“Your Brother… You Know What… We Got This.” 

“yeah, sure. whatever.” Red clearly was disgusted with Blue and wanted him gone.

  
  
  
  


In the apartment downstairs.... Stretch motioned for her to be quiet, he’d switched off all the lights and they were in one of the bedrooms.

“You know we can do in a dark bedroom.” Frisk muttered to Stretch.

“lotta things honey, but we need to keep quiet until they leave.” He replied.

“unless your idea was mouth to mouth.” 

“I was thinking about talking to you? But I like your idea much better.” He did too and moved over to her; he could see in the dark, even if she couldn’t. He pulled her into his lap gently before kissing her slowly, gently. She returned the kisses, trying to be quiet.

“You are a good kisser.” 

“you are too.” He murmured before kissing her again. He was in heaven... This was like a dream, she was soft against him, she smelled so wonderful... he was lost in her.

“Y-you know I never g-got that l-lap… no… I should wait.” 

“hmm, that is true.” He shifted his glance upwards briefly.

“i can’t say i’m a professional though.” His smirk was in his tone.

“Pfffttt… I can give you an example.” Frisk said as she lightly grinded against him.

“t-that’s a good example.” 

“We should go on a date before the example becomes a show though.” 

“i can wait if ya want. no tellin’ when we’ll shake ‘em though.” 

“I have an account that I should empty out before my sister does.” 

“good idea... oh, before i forget, i got you a phone so you can do it digitally.” He flipped on the light so she could get accustomed to it again. He then retrieved the phone for her, handing it over.

  
  
  
  


Chara was on top of this one.

“I got all her money! Why does she have so much g? Where is she getting so much?” 

“We Need To Go To A Bench So I Can Call My Friend.” 

“Uh, okay... but why a bench?” 

“I Need To Be Asleep For This.” Blue made his way to a bench nearby.

“Oh, okay.” She sat down next to him, but out of the way... 

  
  
  
  
  


“That bitch…” Frisk muttered. 

“let me guess... you gave her privilege to take money out so now she got ya.” 

“She knew my password. In case… something would have happened.” 

“ya know that’s why they say don’t share passwords... well, she can keep it. i’ve got a couple of accounts, you can have one of mine if ya need to buy somethin’.” 

“Is there… a way to pay you back?” Frisk says a bit seductively. He flushed a little.

“y-you are really good at that you know?”

“I like to think so.” He chuckled a little, he knew he was definitely wrapped around her little finger, but he wasn’t going to admit it openly. For now, he was going to go to his room, write in his journal, and then get some sleep. He would talk to his work place in the early morning, far before his shift was to start.

  
  
  
  


“DREAM! DREAM!! I NEED YOU!” 

“Hello Blue.” Dream looked tired, but he gave his friend a small smile regardless.

“It Is Terrible! Stretch And My Girlfriend’s Sister Ran Off. Please Help Me Find Them.” 

“I heard about that, they’re an interesting couple.” 

“Please You Have To Help Us Stop Them. They Cannot Be Allowed To Reproduce.” 

“Do you even hear what you’re saying? What would you think if the tables were turned? If he was the one telling you that you could not be with someone?” 

“Stretch And This Frisk Are Both Lazy. If They Reproduce. Who Would Have To Raise Those Kids?” 

“I’m sure they would do well enough, despite your limited knowledge of what he does in the meetings, he is more than capable. The sad truth is I know more about your brother, who hates my guts, than you - his own magic and marrow - does.” 

“But… But… They Ran Away And If They Are Responsible They Wouldn’t Just Run Away.”

“Perhaps... or perhaps they left because they need to live without the restrictions you have placed on them. I am not going to help you tear apart two souls who could be mates Blue. That is the worst possible thing a monster can do and no matter what I feel on the matter... I won’t stoop that low. I have my morals.”

“I Thought You Were My Friend.” 

“That’s a low blow and you know it. Were you not trying to tear two souls apart from each other, I would help you, but I will not aide you in tearing up your brother’s happiness simply because you do not agree with his choice.” 

“Fine… See You Dream.”

“Goodbye...” _my dear._ Dream faded away.

“Well… Chara Umm… He Won’t Help Us Either. I Guess We Wait Until They Go To Work…” Chara nodded. Blue wrapped his arms around Chara.

“I Am So Sorry. It Is My Fault That Your Sister Left Your Side.” 

“It’s not your fault. She’s always been reckless. You’re not responsible for that.” She kissed his cheek, her arms wrapped around him.

“Do you want to... sleep over tonight?” 

“M-may I? I… I Miss Him Already…” 

“Yeah... I know the feeling. I miss her too. Let’s go to the house.” She walked back with him, one arm around him.


	8. Chapter 8

“Do you think they are gone?” Frisk muttered to Stretch.

“wouldn’t have turned on the lights if they weren’t gone.” 

“That is presuming a lot unless you inherited a certain Sans’ power?” He gave her a knowing smirk at that and went towards his room.

“I could join you but that is what you want so I am going to my room.” Frisk says with a smirk. 

“tease.” He called out playfully as he entered his room. 

“Oh… Stretch… yes! Give it to me… oh harder… harder…” Frisk faked moaned as she slipped into her bed. 

“Now that is a tease!” 

“thanks for the material!” He called back.

“Want some more?” Frisk joked.

“sure!” He called back after a moment, he had closed his journal for the evening.

“Ohh… fuck me… yes! Yes!! Oh fuck! Give it to me… YES! YES! OH FUCK!!! STRETCH!!! AHHH!!!” Frisk opened his bedroom door and threw in a towel.

“THERE OH MY M-more M-material!” 

“pff... thanks sweetheart.” He called back after tapping his phone to stop the recording. This was great.... He smirked.

“You are welcome, good night.” Frisk went to bed. 

“goodnight.” He called back and left his phone on the charger. He had a feeling this would come in handy... For now, he was retreating to bed to deal with his... little issue.

  
  
  
  
  


Blue entered the house and went to the couch.

“Goodnight My Angel. I Am Sorry I Have A Bad Brother Who Influenced Your Sister.” 

“Goodnight my dear, it’s okay. I don’t blame you.” She kissed his cheek before they parted to their rooms for the evening. He was just too cute. She didn’t blame him at all and really, she didn’t like seeing him sad. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning Stretch woke up and Frisk was sleeping on the couch. He wondered how tired she had to be to fall asleep there, he left a note resting on her hands and shortcut away. First stop, Grillby’s. He’d talk to him for her and then he’d visit his job. He walked into the front door.

“heya grillby, got a minute?” 

“Yes.” Grillby held an old fashioned clock and indicated 60 seconds as a joke.

“pff... good one. so here’s the short version. frisk and i are layin’ low for a while from our siblings, so she won’t be in for her usual job for a while, if ever. i’m playin’ messenger cuz she was up all night worryin’ we’d be dragged back because our siblings don’t want us to be mates.” 

“Wow… Chara already called here telling me to tell her if you or her sister came back to call her right away.” 

“not a surprise... after she cleaned frisk out in a bid to get her to come back out... i wager she just lost a small fortune to her sister last night. an’ frisk was pissed about it.” 

“She makes great tips and she does a lot of jobs.” 

“yup. well, i got more than enough to keep her safe and happy. so money ain’t the issue. ya understand.” 

“So she is the one?”

“i’d have to be more than just a literal bonehead to let the best thing i’ve seen walk away without givin’ it a shot.” 

“Does she know how you feel?” 

“doubtful, but these things take time ya know? so i aim ta do it right an’ court her proper.”

“Maybe give her sister a text to let her know her sister is okay.” 

“got her number? cuz i don’t know her sister that well.” 

“Here you go.” Grillby grabbed the note the number that Chara gave him.

“thanks pal.” He typed in the number before handing it back and labeled it “xhara” before pocketing his phone for the moment. 

“i’ll be sure to let her know.”

“You are a good monster. I know this girl will appreciate this if she values her sister like you value your brother.” 

“yeah... wish i could say the same about their opinion of us. be seein’ ya around pal.” He waved and headed out of the restaurant before he went around back and shortcut to his job. It wouldn’t take long to talk to his boss, convincing the other that he’d been hired by someone else for the same job but more pay and that while he liked the gig, he just had to move on cuz he was saving for the future. That was enough to get the other to sign off with well wishes and he headed out, leaving his uniform and badge behind.

frisky: Hey babe… is it okay to call you that. That seems like a third date kind of thing. Yeah lets stick with SD sugar daddy.

Ornguhppy: you can call me whatever ya like honey. 

frisky: SD… would you do me a solid and get us groceries so I can make you a meal X3

Ornguhppy: sure. anything specific you have in mind?

frisky: well the ingredients I have I can make shots… so pretty much everything. 

Ornguhppy: pff, okay.

He shortcut to a store he knew of not far from Charm’s bar. It was a bit of a seedy side of town but it was safe... if you didn’t mind the hookers anyway. No one was allowed weapons in this district, defensive magic only. So he wasn’t worried as he grabbed a cart and began shopping.

frisky: You think it is too early for this?

3 images

Frisk with a bottle of vodka, Frisk with a empty bottle looking goofy, and the the third her pretending to throw up in a toilet

Ornguhppy: never too early for a drink. you do what makes you happy honey, we make the rules now.

frisky: I am. I am sending… my crush? stuff...

Ornguhppy: what kinda stuff?

frisky: stupid pictures of me pretending to be drunk while he is out shopping.

Ornguhppy: sounds like a good time to me. ;)

frisky: =^_^= yes it is 

He got in line after tossing several weeks worth of food in canned goods and other stuff into the cart. He made sure to grab limes, lemons and salt too for drinks. He paid for the stuff, put it into his phone and then shortcut back to the apartment. He pulled out the key and opened the door, closing and locking it behind him.

“honey, i’m home.” He called out jokingly.

“Hey sweetie!” Frisk played the part and went over and placed a soft kiss against his cheek by standing on her tiptoes. He flushed a little.

“so, apparently your sis called your workplace.”

“... Oh… is she mad at me?” 

“got her number from grillby. dunno. she just left the message that if he saw me or you to call her. i explained everything to him.” 

“Will you sit by me when I call her?” 

“if you want to. i sent her a text while i was out shoppin’ to let her know we were alive and well.”

“You did? Thank you… I really appreciate that.” 

“sure thing. i would do the same for my bro but he might get the idea to try and track the number. he’s smarter than most think he is - sometimes anyway.” 

“Come on let’s make brunch. I saw some champagne and I see you got orange juice like make some mimosas.” 

“sounds like my kinda breakfast... it didn’t hurt when you fell from heaven did it?” 

“Pfffttt… Oh my gosh… are you… pfft… flirting with me?” 

“cheesy, i know... but that’s just how i slice it.... hmm, actually, i think i should change phones, just in case. i bought a few cheap ones so we can talk to ‘em but they can’t trace us.” He went to his room and grabbed a phone, synced them up then pulled out the sd card of the first one. He then held the other, useless phone for a moment and for good measure... shortcut it onto the window sill of the window Frisk had climbed out of. 

  
  
  
  
  


Blue woke up hours before any normal person ever did and cleaned the whole house and made breakfast. Chara yawned and got up, she noticed she had a message. She checked her phone.

???: don’t worry. we’re fine. i’ll take care of your sister. that’s a promise.

“... BLUE!!!” Blue ran into the room looking like a maid with the whole outfit he was wearing.

“I think your brother has my number.... And you look cute in that.” 

“He Does? Wait… Thank You… Give Me The Phone We Can Trace The Number And Find Where He Is.” She handed it over so he could see it. He typed something into the cell and he smirked.

“I Know Where He Is! THEY ARE IN THIS HOUSE!!!” 

“What?” Chara was confused but she followed him out of the room. Blue ran following the signal to Frisk’s room and saw the phone on the sill.

“They Are Invisible In Here…” 

“They’re not invisible. My sister is human, if she could become invisible I think I would know by now.” 

“I Guess That Makes Sense… So They Ditched The Phone. Drat.” 

“Seems like it.” Blue turned around and took Chara’s hands into his.

“Chara, I Swear On My Soul I Will Make Sure Your Sister Will Be Safe.” 

“Thank you... I don’t know if I can trust your brother... but what’s this about a promise? I mean, you know him better than I do.” She pointed to the text.

“That… Could M-Mean They Are Already Mated.” Chara had no words... she just stared at the phone a moment before it caught up to her, and she fainted.

  
  
  
  


Stretch pulled out a cigarette from his phone and lit the thing as he sat on the couch, full from their meal. Frisk went over to him and sat on his lap before stealing his lit cigarette and kissing him heatedly. He returned the heated kiss, his hands lightly settled on her hips. Fuck she was gorgeous... 

“I gave up smoking… so I needed a nicotine… boost.” Frisk muttered against his teeth.

“i don’t blame you... i’ll give ya a boost any time.” A slight purr to his words. Frisk stuck the cigarette back into his mouth as she got off his lap. He took a drag from it, watchin’ her before he blew out some smoke rings. 

“Are we... ummm… dating?” Frisk asked as she picked up a little bit.

“that’s up to you honey.” 

“I will be honest the last guy I dated I thought was exclusive but he thought differently. So… I kind of want to know so that I don’t fuck up again.” 

“i don’t fuck around if that’s what you’re asking. the only time i’ve ever gone to anyone is to deal with a heat.” 

“I don’t mean heats but if you want me. Tell me. I need to know. I think you are cute and funny. I don’t like not knowing.” 

“i ain’t that much of a bonehead, i’d have to be dead to not want you. i have every intention to court you. regardless of the end result.” 

“Then court away. I will sue you and you sue me.” He smirked.

“your serve.” 

“Fine you will have to give me papers! I won’t accept it!” 

“order in the court.” 

“Objection!” 

“not guilty.”

“Overruled!”

“i plead the fifth.”

“You are such a weirdo. I thought you might grab me and kiss me not this whole court thing.” 

“i’m a monster of my word.” He replied before blowing out more smoke.

“gotta say, it’s nice to be able to smoke and not get yelled at.” 

“Well I can yell at you for not making out with me. How about that?” 

“ya get over here you’ll get your kisses.” He snuffed the cigarette out and left it there in the ashtray. Blowing out the last of the smoke. Frisk sat on his lap again and made a small pouting face. He chuckled a little.

“Look I got the sexy pouting face and everything!” She said with the same pouting face.

“uh huh.” He cupped her face gently before leaning towards her to kiss her gently, lovingly.

“Oh wait…” Frisk backed up with a smirk before leaning in and kissing him. He lightly ran the fingers of one hand through her hair. She moaned lightly before sinking into the kiss. He lightly ran his tongue along her lips, asking wordlessly to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in her mouth as her tongue explored the caverns of his mouth. He was slow about the kiss, gentle, seeming to savor her taste.

“F-fuck…” She moaned into the kiss. A soft groan came from him in response. It took all her will power to back up.

“T-that… w-was…” Frisk was breathless.

“satisfied?” He asked softly. 

“N-no but… it will do f-for now.” 

“no huh? guess i should practice more.” 

“I g-guess… what?” 

“pff, i said i should practice more.”

“S-sounds… l-like a good i-idea… and y-you are a g-good kisser I just… don’t want to r-rush this to what I w-want.” 

“which is?” His soul was pounding in his rib cage, but thanks to all the lessons he’d gotten with Lust, it didn’t quite show.

“I want all of you. I just don’t want my hormones to be the reason we do it.” 

“well, there are alternatives. i’m not gonna object to a good time with ya honey.” 

“What do you mean?” He smirked a little.

“we can play well enough without actually havin’ sex, or did you think that’s all there really was to it?” 

“I guess… you will have to give me an example.” His expression was one of curiosity now.

“you telin’ me you never masturbated?” 

“Oh yeah… I done that. Okay so we can do that. Alright I will go to my room then?” 

“i’ll follow you then.” She was still in his lap. Frisk got up and gently pulled at his hand to her room. He followed after her. When they got to her room she closed the door. She took his hand and gently made him take her shirt off for her. She thought it might be kind of hot. 


	9. Chapter 9

He had a soft flush on his features, but he let her take the lead. Once the shirt was off he tossed it away and shifted to the bed, gently tugging her down with him, so that she’d settle into his lap, laying over him. 

“you’re so beautiful.” He murmured softly.

“I a-am?” Frisk never heard that before. She flushed as she messed with her clamps on her bra before taking it off. 

“more than words can say.” He murmured his hands skimmed lightly over her breasts even as he lightly trailed kisses along her neck.

“Ahhh… Stretch…” Her hand reached down and in his pants to rub his pelvis.

“oh fuck honey...” He groaned as he continued to tease her gently, he didn’t want to rush this, wanted to make sure she was comfortable. 

“T-this f-feels n-nice.” His magic formed beneath her fingers even as he nipped lightly at her neck.

“I b-bet you t-taste good.” Frisk kissed him heatedly for a moment. He returned the kiss heatedly.

“i already know you do.” He replied when the kiss broke. One hand skimmed along her stomach and down to one thigh.

“B-be gentle…” Frisk muttered as she began to rub his member. 

“ngh... i will be.” He unzipped the pants, then undid the button before slipping his hand slowly over her, lightly brushing against her through the material of the undergarment. Frisk moaned and he could feel she was wet with anticipation. She rubbed the tip of his member before slowly stroking it.

“this is s-so hot...” He groaned, he shifted a moment to unsnap his own pants to free his magic from the confines before sliding his hand back over her skin and beneath the undergarment.

“so wet already...” He chuckled softly as his fingers lightly played over the sensitive skin. Teasing her further. His tone a little husky from his pleasure.

“F-fuck… y-you are s-so sexy… I c-c-can’t help- fuck…” Frisk was rubbing him harder and faster.

“f-fuck that’s sooo good...” He groaned, he slipped his fingers beneath the damp folds to toy with her clitoris gently. She moaned and arched into the touch as she rubbed him harder and even faster as she shivered. Her breathing had quickened with her moans. He shuddered, she was so hot, warm and slick... He slipped two fingers into her, gently probing even as his thumb continued to tease her clitoris. 

“I want you so bad… I want to feel you inside me.” Frisk moaned as she tried to remove his shirt with one hand as her other hand was thrusting up and down his member. A bit of magic gave her a hand... so to speak. His soul was glowing brightly behind his rib cage.

“you’re so gorgeous...” He groaned, wriggling his fingers inside her. The temptation was strong... but he somehow kept his sanity enough to not pin her to the bed and take her like they both currently wanted. He nipped at her though, just hard enough to be felt, fangs scraping along the skin of her shoulder and neck and what he could reach.

“Fuck… fuck…” He could feel her insides throb against his fingers as she started to bounce a little against his member as she rubbed harder and faster. Her other hand slipping and touching the tip of his member as she shifted positions a bit.

“t-that’s so good... so close...” He murmured huskily. 

“You would feel so good... I need you… fuck… oh fuck…” Her mouth met his and kissed him heatedly. He returned the heated kiss with his own passion, thrusting his fingers out and then back in; using small thrusts to mimic what their minds desired.

“YES! YES!!! OH FUCK!!! YES!!!” Her head leaned back as she felt pure pleasure rush through her as she bounced against his fingers hard. Her hand clutching his member as she rubbed it as fast as she could. He increased the thrusts, harder and faster.

“you sound angelic... s-so sweet.... cum for me my little honey bee.” He crooned lustfully. She whimpered before she gave into her pleasure. 

“that’s my girl.” He purred, slowly pulling away, licking the juices from his fingers with a pleasured groan. She was panting hard but she wanted to help finish him off. She got off of him and got on her knees and began to suck him off. 

“ah! oh fuck yes...” Her hand worked the base while her mouth deep throated most of his shaft. 

“fuuuuuuuuuck... that’s it...” He felt the pleasure spike and he quivered.

“h-honey i’m gunna...” He groaned, shuddering from the pleasure, trying to manage a quick warning. He felt her suck even harder and coughing just a little bit afterwards. She sat back on her legs and opened her mouth and then swallowed.

“you okay?” He muttered, his tone was still a little husky from their activities.

“Yeah you? J-just… a little… tired.” 

“definitely good. maybe you should take a nap.”

“I t-think… that sounds good.” Frisk was just sitting there trying to catch her breath. He smiled and helped her up back onto the bed, tucking her in gently before grabbing his shirt.

“Y-you… don’t think I am a slut right? I mean my sister basically said I couldn’t do anything responsible.” 

“i wouldn’t think that. thing is, at least about monsters, we respect that once an adult is an adult... that they make their own choices. right or wrong... and that sometimes what’s right for one monster, isn’t for another. at least we’re supposed to. i don’t think my brother got that memo, but i did from talkin’ with muffet.” 

“Oh…” He adjusted his pants back to normal and slipped the orange shirt back on again, then turned to face her with a soft smile.

“Umm… c-can I get a kiss b-before y-you go?” 

“sure honey.” He walked over to her, kissing her lovingly. She returned the kiss.

“you taste sweet, like i knew you would by the way.” He murmured as he drew back. Her face turned beet red and she smiled. He left her to her nap, going to do some reading for a while before he’d cook some lasagna for supper for them with some garlic bread on the side. As he set a timer before going back to his book again he smiled a little to himself as he picked the thing up. _i could get used to this..._ The book he was reading was _A Wrinkle in Time_. 

  
  
  
  


Blue went and brought lunch for Chara. Chara didn’t quite feel herself, she was sitting in the living room, fretting a little. Where was her sister? What had possessed her to just run off with a monster she didn’t know like that? Why? Hadn’t she taught her sister better? She sighed to herself.

“Hey… I Made… Umm… Soup… Taco Soup. You Okay? You Know This Isn’t Your Fault Right?”

“I’m just... worried.” She said after a moment’s thought.

“They Will Contact Us. Maybe Dream Is Right…” 

“About what? You didn’t tell me anything other than he wouldn’t help.” 

“Dream Can Go Through Dreams And I Was Hoping He Would Contact Them And Give Us the Location. He Refused To Do It Because He Said They Were Adults and Basically We Should Respect Their Decision. Maybe…” 

“I see.”

“I Just… Know My Brother And I Am More Afraid For The Kid And Your Sister.” 

“My sister isn’t usually the best about not making rash choices... if he’s as irresponsible as you say... we could be too late... she could already be...” Chara didn’t want to say it.

“Oh Geez… The Next Time You Get A Text Or Call Let’s See If We Can Meet Up In A Neutral Area.” It was just as he finished speaking that Chara’s phone went off. Blue took the phone and looked at it.

  
  


???: how’s it going? frisk and i are good. we’ve been picking up games and books in the last few days that we haven’t been able to before or just plain forgot about.

Chara: Hey Brother… I Was Wondering If We Can Meet Up Someplace And Just Talk. Please?

???: . . . 

???: i’ll meet you at the local park. 2:30p tomorrow. the usual.

  
  


That was it. Then a phone plopped down onto the couch next to them.

“That… Is the Phone He Used. Well Good News We Might Be Able To Talk To Your Sister And Maybe She Will Come Home With Us.” 

  
  
  


Stretch leaned back on the couch. He considered taking her with him then decided against it. She was currently napping and he didn’t think them both going was a good idea just yet. He could at least escape his brother if need be. He also didn’t want to run the risk of Chara bullying her either. Especially since the first time she complied with her sister rather than doing what she, herself, wanted. He decided he’d just leave her a note for when he left tomorrow or if she was awake he’d just talk to her.

  
  
  


“Let’s Go To The Park. I Will Buy You A Snow Cone.” 

“Well, let’s eat your wonderful meal first... then take that walk.” She replied with a hopeful smile. Blue looked into her eyes and couldn’t stop himself as he spoke.

“I Love You… I Mean, I Care For You.” 

“I love you too.” She smiled and kissed his teeth gently. It felt like forever had passed since the two had ran off... even though it had only been roughly a week. He held her close getting soup all over him and a little bit on her. 

“Heh... we’re a mess.”

“I Could Clean It Up…” Blue said it in a tone more seductive that he intended and he coughed. She flushed.

“W-we probably should b-before it stains.”

“Yeah, I Am Going To G-go… SO Y-you Take A S-show-.. Yeah Bye.” Blue backed up and disappeared. She giggled, he was too cute for his own good sometimes. She wondered why he was so flustered though. She headed upstairs to change.

  
  
  
  


Frisk woke up later on and made her way over to the couch. She was butt naked and laid down resting her head on his lap. Stretch was sitting there, texting when she did.

“hey beautiful, enjoy the nap?”

“I did. Thank you. I missed the company though. Looking for a second job or what are you up to?” 

“talkin’ to some buddies actually. Some unrest in some sectors. nuthin’ close or in my sector, yet.” He had only glanced her way before, a second look made him realize what he hadn’t the first time and he flushed a deep orange. He set the phone aside after locking it.

“What? Do you see what you like?” 

“would it be too cliche to say everything?” He replied as he turned his attention to her.

“I think I want your hoodie please.” He kissed her forehead and pulled the hoodie off, there was a black t-shirt beneath it today. He then handed it to her. It had the faint scent of honey and smoke. She slipped it on and it looked like one of those hoodie dresses. She pressed the hood against her face as she took a deep breath. He let out a low whistle.

“Take a picture it will last longer.” 

“heh, okay.” He grabbed his phone and snapped a picture. Frisk posed and moved her knee off and made a sexy face for him.

“that’s a keeper.”

“Just for you.” 

“i’d hope so, honey.” 

“Or if I got paid 500,000,000 g.” 

“that’s a steep price... i’ll keep that in mind though for the future, case i ever need ta buy it.” He grinned a little mischievously. She smirked and got up to sit on his lap wrapping her legs on both sides so that she could face him head on.

“For you it is free.”

“i like that idea... but i still think it deserves a little somethin’.” He took one of her hands into his, lightly placing butterfly kisses along it.

“What would that be? You know my sister probably thinks I made the worst mistake of my life while I am thinking this is the best decision I ever made even though I lost 23,387 gold to my sister.” He took her other hand and planted the same kisses along it.

“only that huh? not that it’s cheap, but i’ve been in a house with paintings with higher tags. i’d say you paid a fair price for your freedom.”

“Pfff… well I pay 10 times that for you.” Frisk leaned in and nip at the tip of teeth.

“i think you’re worth a few million at the very least.” He murmured back, nipping lightly at her bottom lip.

“I can totally live here with you. You are so good to me.” 

“i want to spend my life proving to you that you’re worth it.” 

“Y-you… p-proposing?” 

“i think i am.” He said after a moment’s thought. Frisk leaned in and kissed him heatedly.

“Y-yes!” She muttered into the kiss. He returned the kiss with loving passion. His soul fluttering with his happiness. He grabbed his phone and pulled out a silver bracelet with little bone charms and echo flowers.

“this belonged to my mom... one of two gifts she left for us. as a sign of our devotion to whomever we choose.”

“It … is beautiful... I am scared I will break it though.” 

“heh, nah, it’s protected by magic. it won’t break... or melt even in the most heated of passionate nights. mom made sure of it an’ so did dad.” He gently clasped it around her right wrist. 

“my brother was gifted a pendant with the same spells. i gave it to him when he became an adult.” 

“Well I was thinking when I do dishes but… if it can deal with crazy stuff it can deal with anything.” 

“heh, yeah, it’s almost indestructible because mom wanted to never take off the gifts she got... the bracelet was when i was born... the pendant when sans was.”

“I love you.” Frisk said, kissing him with a passion. He returned the kiss with all his love and passion. He could hardly wait to spend the rest of his life showing her how much she meant to him. 

“So… what do you want to eat… other than me.” Frisk joked as she bit her bottom lip. 

“i was thinkin’ we make quesadillas. what do you think? you can be dessert.” He teased gently. 

“I can deal with that. Maybe I can text my sister to tell her I am fine today.” 

“if you like, speaking of... i talked to my brother today. he wants to talk. so i’m meeting him tomorrow.”

“I t-think I will stay... my sister… ummm… Yeah…”

“i don’t blame you. i don’t think she’s coming though. i think it’s just gunna be me and him. we’ll see how this whole thing goes. it’s only been a week, roughly. but i have no regrets.”

“Me neither.”

“i’m glad.” He smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't gonna be pretty...

“Can I have one of the phones though? I still want to text her.” 

“sure.” He picked up his phone and pulled out a phone from it.

“here.” 

“Should I tell her about us? Like getting engaged and stuff?” 

“tell her whatever ya want. when you’re done hand me the phone and i’ll get rid of it.” 

“Yeah sis umm… Stretch is paying me for sex 10 g a pop… that is exactly what is happening.” 

“pff... that’s cheap sweetheart... way too cheap... more like 1k a pop.” Frisk kissed him before sitting on an empty spot on the couch and texted Chara.

  
???: Hey sis

Chara: Frisk?! Where are you?

???: I … I can’t tell you.

“Blue! It’s Frisk!” Blue rushed over and started to type and it was the same place where Red was.

Chara: Why not?

???: I need to grow up Chara. You trust me right?

Chara: And you had to run away with a stranger to do that? 

Chara nudged Blue to show him the texts.

Blue shook his head and grabbed her, shortcutting her to the apartment complex.

“i think our cover is blown.” Stretch said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“What do you mean?” 

“they’re here.” 

“Shit…” Frisk went and dropped the phone to get dressed. Stretch picked it up and shot the thing away into a dumpster a few blocks away.

“Not This Time Brother. I Know You Are In There.” Frisk got dressed and glanced at Stretch. Stretch went over to her and murmured softly.

“just go into the bedroom. i will keep you safe. i promise.”

“Alright…” Frisk went into the bedroom when the door was kicked in. Stretch had closed both doors and stood in front of his bedroom door, arms crossed, magic sparking slightly. 

“Brother… BROTHER!! YOU DIDN’T!!!” 

“didn’t what?” He asks calmly.

“You Know We Can Smell … Magic.” 

“mark her you mean? not yet. but i fully intend to.”

“No… Not THAT… But… THAT!” He smelled they had a version of sex.

“i’m not lust.” He replied back with a bit of a bite to his words. He was almost insulted at the implication.

“Her Sister Wants To Talk To Her. Are You Going To Deny Her?” 

“well she doesn’t so yeah, i guess i am.” 

“Why?” Chara asked, hurt.

“isn’t it obvious? or have you both still not realized the facts yet? are you still going to insist you know what we will or will not do?” 

“You Are Rushing Into This.” 

“according to who? you? because there’s no time limit on courtship. even the royals only spent seven days together before they were marked and mates. our own parents spent two weeks. so what exactly are you basing this on? human custom? your own ideals?”

“According To The Date Books They Said At Least 3-6 Months.” 

“those books are _guides_ for fuck’s sake. they aren’t rules!” 

“Stretch… You okay?” Frisk said inside of the room.

“FRISK! COME HERE!” Chara yelled.

“yeah, i’m good. just a little peeved and you, stop barking orders like she’s a fuckin’ pet.” 

“If I didn’t help her she would be lost.” 

“oh please... you two really don’t have a clue do you?” 

“A clue? About what?” 

“about us. you’re so caught up in what you _think_ we do you never ask anyone else what it is we _do_ actually do when we aren’t around you. do you seriously think, brother, that i spend my time putting up with dream, classic, and all the rest just to take a fuckin’ nap for hours? news flash, we don’t. we have shit we do and part of it is keeping things the way they are so you two don’t have to worry about fights.” 

“What Are You Talking About? You Just Sleep Because You Are Lazy!” 

“you wanna know the truth? fine. five months ago you were on patrol in the fell district with alphys, you got a call that there had been a fight. when you got there all you found was dust... and a monster about twice your height wearing a blue robe with the royal insignia on the back in white stitching.”

“Yeah! The Hero Why?” 

“oh i’m no hero. that was a nasty fight.”

“W-wha…” Blue’s eye lights dilated. He was in shock.

“i’ve been the judge of this district since we got here years ago. i can afford to be lazy because the pay is three times what alphys makes in a year, and that’s monthly payments.”

“Chara… you know about the money I find and the mysterious clients who just buy things. They were me.” Frisk yelled through the door.

“I worked five jobs. That is why I don’t work for you.” 

“like i told you. we’re capable of looking out for ourselves.”

“B-but… I don’t understand. Why didn’t you tell me?” Chara asked, feeling betrayed.

“WHY ARE YOU HIDING LIKE A COWARD?!” Blue yelled.

“it’s supposed to be a secret brother. i’m not supposed to tell anyone but my mate by law, but you’re not giving me any choice because you’re insisting on trying to ruin the happiness i’ve found.”

“Let me talk to her NOW! I NEED TO KNOW THE TRUTH!” 

“why? she just told you the truth and you’re standing there accusing her after you _robbed. her. blind._ don’t deny it either. you hounded the _both_ of us off some stupid notion, no warning, accusing us of shit and you’ve been in the dark for most of our lives. so what gives you the right to demand anything from us when it’s **you** who has needed to be taken care of?”

“Why was she hiding money from me? If she was so responsible why did she act like she needed to be babied? It doesn’t make sense!” 

“maybe because she wanted you to treat her like an equal instead of a pet, barking commands at her trying to dictate her life... why _wouldn’t_ she squirrel away money for the day she finally broke away? she doesn’t need the pocket change you stole, but she has every right to be pissed you did, just to try and control her. like her, i’ve got independent funds i never shared because i knew what might happen if i did.” 

“Aren’t You Being Dramatic?” 

“hardly. your pay as a guard doesn’t cover any of the bills we’ve had to pay the last ten years brother. like i said, i had to keep the secret, don’t tell me you wouldn’t start questioning where the money was coming from after about two months of it.” 

“W-well I Figured T-that You Got Extra Pay For Something. I Really Didn’t Pay Attention…” 

“and that’s the problem right there, with both of you. you don’t pay attention, you don’t listen, you just ignore whatever doesn’t fit your ideals. you’ve had a secret admirer following you around for _years_ brother... and you’ve never even noticed.” 

“Chara You Been My Secret Admirer For Years?” 

“No... I didn’t know you until we met in the park.” Stretch shook his head.

“Who Are You Talking About?”

“This is not important. I still think I should talk to my sister.” Chara said trying to be brave.

“not mine to say anyway, he’ll come forward if he thinks you need to know brother. assuming he doesn’t just do what he’s always done." He paused a moment.

“talk? seriously? do you honestly think she hasn’t heard every word that we’ve said in the last few minutes since you’ve walked through that door? honestly, i have little inclination to ask her to come out because you _scare_ her and that doesn’t make me want to be charitable to you because you’ve done something bad to warrant her not wanting to see you.” 

“I **_scare_ ** her? Pfff… what a laugh. What did I do to SCARE her?” 

“really? because when i told her i was meeting sans _tomorrow_ she told me straight up she was staying here because she was scared of you. i might not know what you did, but that is a really bad sign in my book because here i can yell at my own brother but she can’t figure out how to even look you in the eye... and she’s not a coward by nature.” 

“Is this true Frisk?” There was no response.

“Frisk, RESPOND TO ME NOW!” Still nothing.

“you’re only proving my point from earlier. treating her like she’s some dog to heel at your feet when you call.” 

“Well You Know We Feel We Are Unheard. You Are Never Awake And We Ask For Simple Things Like… I Can Smell Cigarette Smoke In Here Which Means You And The Human Are Killing Each Other Off.” 

“yeah. tell me brother... when’s the last time you had to slaughter a monster then go to their family and tell a child their parent ain’t coming home tonight... and then not wanted some way to fuckin’ relieve the stress of watching a child and their only living guardian _cry_ because you had to do your fuckin’ job.” 

“You Can Least Watch Your To-”

“SHUT UP!” Frisk yelled through the door and came out behind Stretch.

“You yell at us like we haven’t a clue but… you know what… I love him. I am going to be his mate and you can just stick a dick up where the sun don’t shine because I am tired of this.”

“Did you two have …” Chara asked looking at her attire, she still had Stretch's hoodie on.

“that’s none of your fuckin’ business.” 

“We will just keep going if you don’t accept us.” 

“What Do You Mean? I… I Need …” 

“what? do you honestly think we were not going to have our own lives? for as long as i can remember, sans, the moment i could get a job i did so i could help out, but you were chasing a dream that someone else decided you weren’t fit for at the time and you were barely bringing any g home, let alone food. so i did what i had to, i basically paid our way in life even though it wasn’t my responsibility to take care of you because you were the older one. i made sacrifices so we could eat and have a home. i picked up those damn cigs after i killed my first monster because it’s fucking stressful and it was the first thing i found that would calm my nerves even in the slightest bit.”

“I … I Tried To Support You Anyway I Could.” 

“no, sans, you spent hours training with alphys. hoping that she’d finally tell you that you were going to be in the guard and taking minimalist pay from her while she kept pushing you to train and train... and you did nothing else outside of patrols you weren’t getting paid to do when you weren’t helping me beat the snot out of the temmies when they got a stick up their ass.” 

“So… You Were Lying To Me All These Years…” Blue was breaking. 

“if you call sleeping most of the time because i was too exhausted from work lying... sure.. whatever. you never asked, i never told you because i was too busy trying to keep us afloat so you could have your dream because i love you.” Blue was sniffing back his tears as he felt so hurt. He turned and walked out the door. Stretch sighed.

“Uhh… Blue?” Chara was unsure what was happening now.

“I g-guess… I should… yeah… bye.” 

“bye.” Chara chased after Blue and Frisk sighed. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she returned the gesture.

“Go to him… he means the same as my sister to me.” Frisk muttered.

“i know, but i wanted to make sure you’re okay.” He kissed her forehead gently.

“I am fine. You mean everything to me… and if you are not okay here.” Frisk put her hand over his soul.

“Then you are not okay in general.” 

“fair point. if you feel like company, risk is upstairs, top floor. far left.”

“Alright. I might just do that. I love you.” 

“i’ll call someone to fix the door too. love you too.” He smiled and snagged his phone and called up a repair service as he walked down the hall. He gave them the address and said he would pay once the work was done and that if he wasn’t there in a half hour after they were done to call his phone.

“Come on Blue… It will be okay?” Chara tried to comfort Blue as he just sat there.

“He Is Right… I Wanted To Be Something Bigger And… I Never Did. I Am Just An Intern. Been An Intern For Years. I Will Stay A Intern For The Rest Of My Life Because I Don’t Stand A Chance.” 

“I think your dream is admirable, but maybe it’s time you ask who’s in charge why they’re keeping you from your dream. I have mine, I don’t see why you can’t have yours.”

“I Know Why Because I Don’t See The Obvious Things. You… You Deserve Better. You Better Go While You Can And Find A Mate Who Will Treat You Like You Deserve.” 

“I don’t have to do that... after all, he found me.” 

“Ha… Cute… But I Am Serious… I Am Not Worthy.” Blue’s self worth plummeted to nothing hearing all that from his brother.

“says who?” 

“Come To Tell Me Other Things I Failed At Brother?”

“no.”

“You Know… I Was There When Mom And Dad Disappeared… I Didn’t Say Anything Because I Thought You Wouldn’t Remember Them Because Of The Resets.”

“i didn’t know you remembered... guess i’m not the only one who kept secrets huh?” 

“I Tried To Protect You…” Blue laughed with tears running down his face. Stretch went over to his brother and wrapped an arm around him.

“maybe things weren’t perfect and... we didn’t always get what we wanted for a long time... but that doesn’t mean you’re not worthy.”

“I Couldn’t Save Them… I Couldn’t Get Into The Guard… I Can’t…”

“i think you can. maybe it’s time you talk to alphys about this. you’re strong enough to go toe-to-toe with her, undyne... all the other captains. you’re not weak. you have the right to demand answers after all this time, all this work you’ve put in.” 

“What If They Say That I Am A Failure? Like You Said I Never Got Out Of The Lowest Paying Job…”


	11. Chapter 11

“well, you never asked alphys why either, have you? i’m sorry about all that... i just, i want you to know the truth for once and see things for how they are so you can succeed. if you never question why you’re where you are at... how can you achieve your dream?”

“I Don’t Know…” Blue looked at Chara. She was the only thing he felt he did right and right now he felt she was too good for him.

“you might have made mistakes in the past, but don’t let it ruin your future too.. i mean, look where everything has gotten us. we’re in a place we can live - mostly - in peace, we found a pair of sisters who can stand our quirks and love us for it.. for who we are regardless. even though it’s only been a short time. i’ve heard of humans usually dragging things on for months and years at a time without saying those three words we value... so, i think that... despite our shortcomings... we haven’t done too bad. i don’t really want to shut you out of my life, you’re my brother, i love you and i always will.”

“W-well If Y-you Plan On H-having Kids… Don’t Smoke A-Around Them.” Blue gave him a soft smile. He didn’t like that they were separating. It hurt so much.

“i won’t. i’ll even call it quits when she’s carrying, i want you to be around though... so you can spoil them rotten... maybe wear ‘em out with all the training and stuff they need to know when it comes to self defense when they’re old enough.”

“Y-you Too… I-I Need You!” Blue wrapped his arms around him and succumbed to his tears.

“I Missed You.” Stretch held his brother, letting him cry.

“i missed you too.” 

“What do I do?” Chara asked feeling awkward. Her sister didn’t chase after her like Stretch did. 

“We Give Them Space.”

“when she’s ready to talk, i’m sure she’ll do it.”

“Brother Maybe… In The Future We Can Buy One Of Those Townhouses. That Have Two Houses Very Close To Each Other So You Can Come Over For Breakfast…”

“maybe, i’ll talk to frisk about it. for now we’ll probably stay in the studio apartment red was kind enough to give me.” 

“I Knew He Knew! I Said He Knew And He Was Like No I Know Nothing.”

“what can i say? fells are good at lying. plus he and i are work buddies, so even with his mate expectin’ he was likely the only one who i could stand who would put up with me. plus, he owns like an entire apartment complex because he’s possessive as shit.” 

“Ugh… Of Course He Does.”

“i got the room free long as i play guard dog. i figured i could do that. i’ll have to give him a copy of the new key when they have the door fixed.”

“Alright… Can I Stop By And Bring Tacos Sometime?”

“don’t see why not. just try not to kick the door down again please. i am not sure how many times you can do that before red kicks us out for stressing him and the baby. also, i want you to be the best man at my wedding.” 

“W-wedding?” 

“Wedding!” Blue seemed more excited then Chara.

“before frisk texted chara, i proposed.”

“She… Why so…” Chara bit her lip as Blue went over and hugged his brother again.

“Be Safe. Protect Her. Love Her And Treat Her Like The Queen She Is.”

“i will, just like i know you will her sister. we’ll let you know when we’ve set a date. we haven’t done that yet.” 

“That Explains The Magic I Smelled. It Was You Being Overjoyed. I Am Sorry I Accused You Of Stuff.”

“well, that and mom’s bracelet. i forgive you brother and i know it probably seemed iffy since frisk decided my hoodie was a nice thing to wear like a nightgown.”

“She Probably Needed Something Warm! Hehe Makes Sense.”

“that and since she hasn’t had a cigarette since you told her to quit... she likes the smell of the smoke.” 

“She really gave up smokes?” Chara was truly in disbelief.

“seems like.” 

“I Did It! I Can Make A Difference!”

“heh, you’ve always made a difference bro, you just don’t always have something to show for it. after all, where would i be without you?” 

“No Brother… Where Would I Be Without You?”

“i think we needed each other, i don’t think i’d have done half the things i did in the underground if i didn’t have you to be there for me. because on the worst days, you were my light, my reason for doing anything at one point.”

“You Always Were My Inspiration. I Knew I Had To Be Strong For You. To Make You Proud. When You Looked At Me Like I Was Some Hero… It Was The Greatest Feeling…”

“you’ve always been my hero brother, it’s why i had all of those jobs... even if i never got any recognition for what i did... your happiness was all i needed in the underground to get through each day until we could be free. granted, i never thought we’d be free let alone the way we were... but you were the reason i kept going because you were the only light of my life that truly mattered.”

“I Hope To See You Soon. Wake Up On Time. I Can’t Do That Anymore.”

“we still can meet tomorrow you know. and don’t worry too much about me waking up, frisk helps me up.” 

“I Would Like That… And I Worry Because I Care. Deep Down I Think I Always Knew You Were More Than Capable Of Taking Care Of Yourself But I Just Didn’t Want To Admit It.”

“well, i can’t stop you from worrying period, but don’t stress yourself out so much by constantly worrying.” Blue nodded and stepped back.

“Come On Chara Time To Go.”

“i’ll see you tomorrow sans.” 

“I Will See You Tomorrow Papyrus.” Stretch smiled and headed off, tonight wasn’t as bad as it coulda been, maybe he’d skip the cig tonight.

At home Frisk was relaxing just texting with Risk from upstairs, the workers who had come by to fix the door were just now finishing up. 

“heya fellas.”

“Hey Stretch.” They said and that prompted Frisk to come to greet her fiancé. He chuckled a little. 

“looks like i’m here in time to pay ya for the work. thanks for comin’ out at this time in the evening.” 

“Don’t worry about it bud… Red messes up a lot of his place doing things… with his mate… yeah…”

“tmi pal... tmi.” He pulled out a card to pay them electronically, one had a digital scanner on his phone and after a minute the payment was done and he headed inside with the new keys. He set the old keys into his inventory and put the new ones on his key chain.

“You two okay now?” Frisk asked concerned about him.

“yeah, we’re still gonna meet tomorrow, maybe have lunch.” 

“That sounds nice. Sorry, I left you to face them both.”

“nah, it’s fine. that’s the job of bein’ the alpha in a relationship. ya protect your mate.” He sat down next to her and kissed her forehead.

“Oh? So what if I am the alpha? Rawr.” 

“heh. you’re cute, but i’m not sure you’re ready to be the alpha just yet.”

“And why not?” Frisk said with a teasing tone.

“hmm, preference... experience... lots of little reasons, but all reasons that can shift over time. it’s not unheard of for roles to switch or for both mates to be alphas in their own right.” 

“You are making no sense. I thought we were talking like alpha tough. What are you talking about?”

“heh, we’re not animals with only instinctual drives honey. the alpha system in monsters is a little more complex.” 

“I see but what if I do this!” Frisk sat on top of him and straddled him.

“Am I not the alpha as I am taking control.”

“pff, being an alpha isn’t just about control dear. i’ll explain it some time to you, but i’m too bone tired tonight.” 

“Can I sleep with you tonight? Not sex but… sleep.”

“i’d like that.” He nuzzled against her neck. Frisk followed him to his room and nuzzled against before falling asleep. He lightly draped an arm over her as she settled against him, settling to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  


Too bad it wasn’t the same over at Chara’s place.

“Chara… At Least You Know She Is Safe…” Blue was trying to be comforting but he at least got closure.

“I know... I guess... it just hurts.”

“She Will Come Around. I Am Sure.” 

“W-what do I do if she doesn’t?” 

“I Think She Will… And If She Doesn’t… I Will Try To Convince Her Somehow. I Want You To Be Happy.”

“You’re so good to me.” She murmured and put her arms around him, nuzzling against him. He returned the hug and a soft purr came from him. She flushed a little, it helped calm her down though.

“I Am Going To Do Something You Will Might Think Might Be Very Rash.” She looked up at him, curiosity in her eyes. What was he talking about? Rash? He didn’t seem the type. He gently picked her up and carried her to her bed and tucked her in and then joined her in bed. He wrapped his arms around her. She settled into his embrace.

“I don’t think this is rash.” 

“Y-You Don’t. We Aren’t Even Mates. Sharing A Bed Is… Well, Rash.” 

“No, I think it’s sweet. Then again, human customs are... different from monster ones I guess.” 

“What Is Normal For Humans?”

“I supposed it can depend... but most date for a while where cuddling, holding hands and k-kissing is normal after the first two dates... then... well... some couples get married before... consummating... others do it the other way around.” 

“I Love You Enough I Am Willing To Wait A Lifetime.” 

“I love you too, enough that I wouldn’t make you wait that long.” 

“Hehe… I Love You Enough That I Am Willing To Give Everything Up To Be With You.”

“Heh, I love who you are though. I wouldn’t want you to be anything else.” 

“I Love You So Much That I Don’t Want To Be With Anyone Else And I Want To Grow Old With You.”

“I want that too.” She murmured a little shyly.

“One Day Chara… I Will Mark You And I Will Belong To You As Much As You Will Belong To Me.”

“I look forward to it.” 

“I Am Thinking Like In A Year Or Two… But A Part Of Me Wants It To Happen Sooner.”

“M-... me too.” She admits with a flush.

“You Mean The Whole Waiting A Year Or Two?”

“N-no.” 

“I-if That Is … *gulp* The Case… Expect A Proposal In T-The Near Future My Angel.”

“I’ll wait as long as I have to... you’re worth the wait.” She placed a soft, butterfly kiss to his teeth. He returned the kiss before nuzzling in for a good night's rest.

“Sweet Dreams My Special Angel. May Your Dreams Be As Sweet As You.”

“May all your dreams be as sweet as you are great.” She murmurs before sleep takes over her.

  
  
  
  


The next day Frisk woke up next to Stretch and decided to surprise him but nipping his neck a bit.

“Mornin’.”

“a good morning indeed.” He murmurs back with a smile.

“What are you thinking SD?” 

“that i’m the luckiest monster in the universes to have found you.” 

“Yeah as sweet as that sounds and I totally agree but… you had to suffer so much and I don’t like that so much... “ 

“it was worth it to have you.” 

“What if I fuck things up like I always do? I mean look the short time you knew me how much things went wrong. Like…” Frisk lifted her wig. 

“that wasn’t your fault... i’ve lied to my bro for so long... it was bound to happen with or without ya and pff, the wig is you. that’s probably the only thing i can’t take credit for.” 

“Y-you still want to be attached to this crazy being?”

“you kiddin’? i don’t want someone who’s predictable, that’s boring for me.” 

“But boring is safe though.” 

“pff, you’re talking to a skeleton who drinks and smokes, ya think ‘safe’ is what i care about?” 

“You don’t have lungs and you are super powerful so… I don’t think you have health risks.” 

“point made then.” 

“It is my job to read people. Which reminds me I am probably fired from my other jobs. Which… actually I am a little relieved.” 

“out of curiosity... what else did you do?” 

“Well I did collections, dog walker and I delivered drugs but that is the “prescription” kind… just weed.” 

“not too bad i guess. aside from my secret job and hot dogs, i do deliveries... as in like packages, i also work as a part-time volunteer for various science divisions, mostly chemistry and theoretical. i was a guest once for a science class that was studying quantum physics one month, i’m kinda an expert in the theoretical, especially quantum physics.” 


	12. Chapter 12

“Say what? I heard stuff but I didn’t understand what you were saying at the end.” 

“which part?” 

“Everything after chemistry…” 

“ah, well quantum physics covers things like time travel, more specifically the study of how matter behaves at the smallest level. when people talk about like microscopic, nuclear, atomic... things like that they’re talking about types of quantum physics. it’s mostly theoretical... as in no one has been able to prove it because of the lack of advanced technology to see something smaller than the atomic level.” 

“Ahhh well I know how to stop time.” Frisk says with an all knowing smile.

“oh? do enlighten me... i only know a handful of monsters who are that strong.” Frisk crawled on top of him and pressed her forehead against his.

“When I am with you time stands still.” 

“wow... totally was unprepared for that.” He lightly ran his fingers through her hair, he loved the feel of it.

“Didn’t think I was that smart did ya?” Frisk said before kissing him lightly. He returned the kiss gently.

“all kinds of smart sweetheart, i just wasn’t prepared for ya ta match wits with me so soon after wakin’.” He grinned a little. He didn’t mind at all. She was his sunshine and no one could convince him otherwise.

“Hehe... I wish I could control time because I pause just you and me and we can walk on water and just have fun.” 

“heh, nah, it’s very draining ta do and you can’t walk on water just because you freeze time. gravity don’t work that way. i found that out the hard way.” 

“Well if time is frozen all the particles would be frozen as well.” 

“problem is even the most powerful of us can’t do that. he can only freeze time around about six blocks at best, and not for long periods of time. so it’s not currently plausible... although... now that i think of it... there is  _ someone _ who probably could but i doubt she would bother.” 

“I am thinking you are taking this topic too seriously. Who is this other girl?”

“she’s the one who brought us here... despite everything, she can be a skele-ton of fun, but... well, there’s reasons we don’t trust her meddlin’ in things. if ya met her ya might not remember doin’ so. most don’t.” 

“I t-think… no… I guess I don’t know.” 

“no biggie really.” 

“Are you trying to learn how to do it? What would be the point of freezing time anyways other than to stare at me until the end of time?” 

“it has its uses. foxtrot used it once, saved his family.” 

“How did he do that?”

“long story short... he stopped time to keep a bomb from exploding long enough to grab everyone and get them all the hell out of there before it went boom. if i remember right, he an’ tutu were talkin’ about havin’ a kid in the near future.” 

“A BOMB?! The only explosion I heard about... wasn’t it an apartment or something. Is that the one or is it a different one?” 

“that’s the one. shame what happen ta ‘im. he came here for a fresh start and... he got a real raw end of the deal for a new life.” 

“T-things are better for him now right?”

“better than they were when the bombing happened, yeah. he an’ his family been layin’ low since then, but i seen ‘im around once or twice. sometimes he comes down to this end of town t ... work off stress an’ stuff cuz so few are out late at night. if yer lucky you’ll catch his show.”

“His show? What is so special about him?” 

“ever heard of double s?” 

“Double S… look I would love to stay up with the latest trends but… with five jobs. Yeah that shit is not going to happen. Who is that?” 

“lemme show ya.” He pulled up YouTube on his phone, that he took from the hoodie she was still wearing, and showed her the E3 video. 

“this was a few years back as you can see from the timestamp on the video, but that’s foxtrot. double s was his stage name as a kid before an accident made him disappear from the stage; nearly killed him.” 

“Oh… he is pretty cute. Here give me that.” Frisk stole his phone and began to look up videos of him totally ignoring Stretch now. 

“Yeah boy dip it down low…” 

“pff, man, i’m glad he’s off the market or he’d have stole ya from me. anyway, he don’t do public performance no more.” 

“Hmm… sorry I am now virtually married to this guy.” Frisk smirked as she started to look at fan art and some even fanfiction of him.

“Ooohhh… this lemon is hot!” 

“okay no, no more of that.” He used a bit of magic to toss the phone away, wrapping his arms around her to keep her there.

“Hey I was reading that… what are you jealous of him?”

“and what if i am? what are ya gunna do about it?” 

“I don’t know because you are probably not because you are too calm and cool to be jealous.” 

“don’t be so sure. i don’t normally toss things across the room.” 

“I am pretty sure if you didn’t have to get off this bed you toss a lot of things.” Frisk said with a smirk. He flipped their positions, pinning her down. It totally caught her off guard and she let out a little eep as she tried to figure out what was going on.

“you’re mine and i don’t share.” He met her gaze.

“I a-am yours... I love you.” She flushed.

“I’mma make sure you never think of anyone else like that ever again.” He said with a possessive growl, nipping at her neck... and that was only the beginning of the next hour or so of his work in driving her wild. 

  
  
  
  


Chara woke up and Blue was not in her room. She looked around, she decided maybe he was in the kitchen and she at least changed clothes before she went downstairs in search of him.

“I Made Breakfast For Us. I Went To The Supermarket And Got Fresh Fruits. I Made This Fruit Bouquet For You!” There was a fruit bouquet with all sorts of “flowers.” She smiled at the breakfast before her then she had a thought.

“Um... Sans... can I.. ask you something? It... might seem a little rash. “

“Anything My Angel. Here Is Some Pancakes As Well.” 

“Um... w-will you...” She took a deep breath to calm her nerves a moment before saying it before she lost her nerve completely. 

“move in with me?” He almost dropped the pancakes he was serving her as he was totally caught off guard.

“B-but Isn’t It… I M-mean… You Know Since Your Sister Is With My Brother… You Shouldn’t B-be Left A-alone… And I S-should Be H-here To P-protect Y-you… SO Yes! I Will Move In!”

“I know. I love you. I want to make a life with you and I understand if it’s too fast I just thought maybe it was e-” She was rambling a little before his words registered and she just stopped and went over to him and, putting the food aside, wrapped her arms around him to kiss him lovingly. He returned the kisses and held her close.

“I Want To … Be N-near You Too… Because… I Want To Live My Life With You Too.” She smiled at him lovingly. He placed loving light kisses all over her face. She giggled with pure happiness and love.

“I love you so much!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Frisk was breathless as she didn’t expect Stretch to do all the things he did to her. She just whimpered as he nuzzled against her. Her mind was still racing and she turned to kiss him lovingly.

“Make it official… make me yours.” He chuckled softly.

“i did, you just didn’t notice.” He lightly traced the mark along her left forearm, it was an orange scale with a white monster soul on one side and seven tiny colorful human souls on the other; red, blue, yellow, orange, green, cyan and purple. 

“Did I mark you? I am so… thrown off… wow… that was … just wow.” 

“dunno, i’ve been too mesmerized by you to check. you’re my world and i don’t wanna lose that or share this part of you with anyone else.” 

“Yo Stretch… I think I might need another reminder…” Frisk says with a smirk. Stretch’s phone alarm went off to remind him that his meeting with his brother was coming up. She pulled him down for a heated kiss shoving her tongue into his mouth. He returned the heated kiss. His ten minute alert alarm went off and he went over to the phone, shut it off and dressed.

“gotta go meet my bro now, it’s 2:20.” 

“Oh… okay… well say hi… by the way you have the sexiest pelvic bone ever.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Blue kissed Chara’s cheek. 

“You Want To Come With?” 

“Not this time, go have fun with your brother. I will make up a room for you while you two are having fun.” She smiled.

“I Will Bring Home A Surprise. I Love You My Angel.” 

“I look forward to your surprises my knight.” She smiled. He took a knee and took her hand briefly and kissed it. She flushed.

“Till’ Tonight My Love.” Blue got up and left. He went to the market first and stopped by Muffet’s place.

“Muffet! Can I Talk To You For A Moment?” 

“Of course dearie, what can I help you with?” 

  
  


“I Drew This… Dress For The Love Of My Life. Can You Make It Into A Reality?” It looked like a variety of chocolates and for the buttons was like gumdrops.

“Huehue, what a tasty looking thing... did you want it with real or fake food?” 

“CAN YOU MAKE IT WITH REAL FOOD!?” 

“Of course I can! The problem is this, such things rarely last more than a few hours when worn.” 

“Oh… Eh… No Then… C-can I Have The Other Version?”

“Alright then dearie. I can have it done for you tomorrow... oh, also, what are the measurements for her? I’m going to need shoulder, waist, and chest.” 

“Uhhh… Well Her Waist Is This Big.” Blue held out his arms like if he was hugging her.  Muffet giggled.

“Dearie, I’ll give you the tape; I need actual numbers so it fits.” 

“I Can Actually Call Her To Come Here… Because… I H-honestly… Don’t Know How To Measure… Her C-Chest…” His face was sooo blue. 

“Huehue, alright dearie. I believe I know the perfect thing to tell her if she asks and it will be no big thing for me. You are truly a very pure soul Sans.” 

“G-geeze… I G-Gotta Go But… Thank You And Just Let Me Know How Much I Owe You Okay?”

“Any time! Don’t be a stranger hmm?” Blue smiled and waved goodbye. She waved back as he left. As he left Blue took out his cell and texted Chara.

Blue: Hey! Umm… Can You Stop By Muffet’s Designs Really Quick?

Chara: Sure, do I need to pick something up?

Blue: Uhh… No But It Is A Design For Something.

Chara: Hmm, okay then. Have fun with your brother! 

“PERFECT! She Doesn’t Suspect A Thing!”

  
  


As agreed, Papyrus was waiting in the park, lounging on a bench with a toothpick in his mouth this time.

“Brother T- Oh My… You Two …” 

“yup. i already proposed to her, but i had a... um... incentive.” He flushed slightly.

“What? What Do You Mean?” Blue sat on the bench with him.

“heh... little minx. we were talkin’ about foxtrot and his nightly performances but she didn’t know who he was so i showed her that last performance he did a couple years back or so at e3, ya remember right? it was all over youtube an’ everywhere. apparently she found some fanfiction by someone of him and... it was... sexual... and well... ya know... i wanted to make sure i didn’t lose her.” 

“Ugh… So Gross… Why Does She Read Such Gross Stuff?” 

“i know, i think she set me up actually. now that i think on it. she’s never shown any interest in exotic before.” 

“She Basically Took Advantage Of You Brother.” 

“uh huh... but it wasn’t like i wasn’t going to mark her anyway. she just hurried the process up. guess she got tired of waitin’ for me.” He chuckled slightly. 

“not as patient as her sister i guess.” 

“W-well That Is Not E-exactly True…” Blue flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“oh? you sayin’ she asked for your mark?” He asked, he was a little surprised.

“W-well We Uh… Admitted That We Have Intentions And… Today She Asked Me To Move In With Her.” Blue’s skull was fully blue now.

“are you?” 

“W-w-w-w-we-e-e-el-l-l-l-l.” 

“c’mon bro. i’m not gonna think badly about ya whatever you decided.” 

“She Is A-Alone Now… And She Needs Someone To P-protect Her… And I L-Love H-her.” 

“pff, sans. be honest, you wanna be there to protect her, not because she needs it but because you love her and ya wanna mate her.” 

“O-okay... I E-expect Within Two Y-years To Be Her Mate. I J-just Don’t Want To Rush This. I Want To Spoil Her To Show Her How Much I Care. This Morning I Made A Fruity Bouquet And I Went To Muffet’s And She Is Making Her A Custom Dress. I Am Planning To Stop By Asgore’s Flower Shop And Get Her Some Flowers Before Going Home. How Is Your Wooing Going?” 


	13. Chapter 13

“heh, bro, i think after this you’ll have done all the wooin’ you’ll ever need ta. and her and i haven’t set a date for the wedding yet... but we will. i will let you know the date as soon as i know.” 

“I Umm… I Don’t Think I Am Doing Enough For Her…” 

“don’t start with the doubts now bro. you’ve been sweepin’ her off her feet since day one and that was even before you knew her name. give yourself some credit now.” 

“Brother… I Haven’t Had Much In A Lot Of Things… This Is One Thing I Don’t Want To Mess Up.”

“you won’t. if you haven’t driven her nuts yet and you’re gonna be livin’ with her... i give it a month at least before she starts wondering when you’re gonna ask her to be yours forever. i might be the more... reckless of the two of us, honestly, but i’ve seen the way she looks at ya. you got this. i believe in ya. besides... what are ya gonna tell her in two months when you go into heat?” 

“Uh… A B-business T-Trip?” 

“come on bro, you know you’re a bad liar.” 

“I Am Great At Lying! I Am Great At Everything!”

“right... that’s why i caught you every single time you tried to lie to me... including how you tried lying about your first year of heat. you’re just too honest for your own good and it’s not a bad thing bro.” 

“U-Ugh… O-Okay… I Don’t Know. I Don’t Know What To Do.” 

“but you do need to figure somethin’ out, whether it’s tellin’ her the truth entirely or being vague about it... or... heh... well, that last option might be more rash than you would do more than fantasize about.” 

“What Is Th-...” Blue went quiet as his face turned into a blueberry. Stretch smirked as he knew his brother got it the moment he did an imitation of the fruit he was named for by the others.

“I C-can’t I M-mean… I W-would…” He was hyperventilating even though he had no lungs.

“more like you won’t, not a matter of that you can’t. calm down okay? don’t work yourself up over this, especially when you have so much time to plan for it. if it makes you feel better i haven’t talked to frisk yet about it, and i have three months to do it in.” 

“I G-Guess But You Two Are Mates So She Will Be Likely With You.” 

“there’s no guarantee of that bro. it’s likely but there are some mates who don’t like bein’ around each other durin’ that time due to the intensity and some can’t take it while others are too embarrassed for whatever reason to even consider it. whatever you decide, you know i’ll support ya.”

“R-really? Thanks Papyrus. I Really Need To Hear That. Chara Is Scared That Frisk Will Never Forgive Her Or Never Be Around. Can… Can You Talk To Her?”

“i dunno bro... i can try, maybe encourage her to try and use a phone ta talk to her, but i can’t make her do anythin’. she was really hurt, like i was... and chara didn’t seem... repentive at all, not like you.” 

“I Think We All Respond Differently. I Just Know She Fears She Will Never See Her Sister Ever Again.” 

“i think they need to talk this out... like we did, but i can’t make any promises.” 

“I Can Try To Convince Her To Do That.” 

“sounds like a plan bro. we both do what we can to convince ‘em.” 

“You Should Spoil Your Mate Other With Your… Just To Make Her Feel Special.” 

“wow bro... considering that today was the _first_ time... i think i have other ideas of what it means to spoil my mate.” 

“S-sorry, I Just… It Feels Like The Roles Have Been Reversed And I Missed Giving You Good Advice.” 

“pff, i ain’t that big of a pervert bro an’ you never missed out on that, i mean, look how i ended up havin’ my first time... my mate had to corner me. i didn’t go after her... it was the other way around. like you, i was tryin’ ta do it the correct way that way it would be special... but she just had other ideas on the matter. i might not do things exactly the way you do ‘em... but you still taught me how to be a good monster... how to treat a lady, a mate.” 

“I Did? I Hoped So… She Still Should Have Treated You More Than A Piece Of Bone.” 

“i learned how to do a lot of things from watchin’ you and that wasn’t how it was brother. i think she just got impatient... humans might not have heats like we do, but that doesn’t mean they don’t want some like they’re in heat if enough time has passed. that’s why there’s so many of those datin’ things were ppl go to get ta know each other and then end up splittin’ after a time because they’re just kinda usin’ each other... it’s sad, i know, but it’s not any different than us goin’ to the lust brothers when we need heat relief. humans just can go a lot longer without a partner without needing help to relieve ‘em than most monsters do. don’t do the same thing i did bro. don’t make her wait if you notice her hinting that she wants ya.” 

“How Will I Know? I Don’t Know If She…”

“pretty sure she’ll let ya know through small things... like tryin’ small passes at ya. just pay attention to what she says, see if it can be taken another way... if she tries to be extra close to you or overly affectionate... things like that. things that seem, a little unusual or over the top are probably good signs to look out for.”

“I C-Can Try… O-okay…” Blue looked like he ran a marathon. He was sweating so much it soaked through his outfit.

“that’s all anyone can ask bro, heh, you look like you had a workout... ya might wanna take a shower at the old place before you move out. speaking of, i’ll need to grab the rest of my stuff, but anything i leave behind can probably be put into storage, like that old treadmill.”

“Umm… Hey… W-what Is… What Is It Uhh… L-Like?” Blue’s voice squeaked. 

“to be a mate or to...?” Stretch flushed even as he asked.

“N-never Mind It Is T-T-Too W-Weird!” Blue’s face was like a blueberry.

“just ask bro. i don’t want to keep things from you if i don’t have to. i’ve done that too much in our lives.”

“T-Too… M-mark S-someone... H-how Was…” 

“hmmm, well it was... very nice. but i can’t really compare it to anything, there’s not really anything that you or i have experienced that is like it, but i promise ya it’s worth it.” 

“Oh O-okay… Is… Sex… R-Really That… G-good?” 

“if i h-had to compare it... i-it’s so much better than the f-first time you had your m-most favorite food. like nice cream though... it’s somethin’ ya don’t wanna rush through despite the... uh... urges to.” 

“B-better Than M-My Tacos?” 

“gotta be honest bro... it’s like nothin’ ya ever experienced before.” Stretch looked like an orange at this point, but he was being truthful.

“T-thanks… I D-didn’t M-Mean too… This Is Awkward…” 

“heh, yeah, but ya know... it’s not as bad as i thought it’d be. talkin’ about this stuff and you’re my brother. not half as bad as i remember you havin’ that talk with me when your first heat happened. heh... i was so worried you were sick... heh, i remember i almost called muffet to come over to help heal you, you remember that?” 

“Yeah… She Walked In… And She Helped Me Put Up A Spell. I Had Such A Crush On Her Too Which… Was Awkward.”

“and then walked right back out again too... didn’t say a word to me except to make sure there was food in front of your door for every meal... heh. i was such a terrible cook then too so most of what you ended up with was fruit and stuff cuz i couldn’t manage to not burn anything else.”

“You Are My Brother SO You Are At Least Half As Great As Me Which Made Everything Good!” 

“yeah... heh, i remember when i started feelin’ my first heat.. i bugged you for days about that spell until you realized what was goin’ on...” 

“Y-yeah… I Just Didn’t Want To Believe You Were Growing Up. I Guess We Both Did Somewhere.” 

“but ya still took care of me.” 

“Of Course. You Are My Brother And My Everything! Of Course I Would!” 

“well, maybe not everything, but ya know, i’m okay with that because your future mate needs ya more.” It took Blue a moment before he pulled out his handkerchief and placed it in front of his face.

“OH MY ASGORE! NOT FOR THAT!!!” 

“heh, no bro... i meant _overall_. i still love ya, i always will, but we got our mates ta think of now and future babybones.” 

“I J-just… Yeah You Are Right…” 

“heh, that’s hilarious ya thought of that... i wonder, does that stem from what i said earlier or have you been fantasizing?” Asking that though, before Blue could answer, reminded him of something and his smile dropped a little.

“i meant what i said... about you having an admirer. you probably broke his heart and you didn’t even know it... it’s not my place to say who it is... or what he’ll do now that you found someone you want to be with.” 

“W-What Do You Mean? What Should I Do To Protect Chara Other Than Soul Bonding With Her To Sense If She Is In Danger?” 

“heh, he won’t go after her... that isn’t his thing. he’s not really that kinda monster and... i haven’t exactly been the best towards him because of it. i’ll have to figure out how to make it up to him. but, in the meantime... if you really wanna know who it is... maybe consider all the friends you’ve made... talk to ‘em about normal stuff and just watch for a reaction that seems... different than how you think they should be actin’ around you. that’ll make it pretty plain then. he can’t hide forever.”

“Well All You Can Do Is Try Better. I Guess Whoever This Crush Was Not Meant To Be.” 

“yeah, i didn’t think it was either. i never thought he was right for you... he was... too rough around the edges i think. but you wouldn’t know it by just talking to him, he’s pretty damn good at hiding it. he’s been hiding it for all the years we’ve been here bro... that’s a full seven years worth, roughly, by now. it ain’t gonna be easy ta figure out, but i have faith in ya. just keep in mind ya might be surprised by who it is.” 

“Oh My Gosh… I Had No Idea Grillby Had A Crush On Me!” 

“pff... keep tryin’ bro, you don’t know grillby well enough for that, but that is a good start." Stretch got a text from Frisk.

Frisk: Dessert is ready

1 image attached

It is Frisk with whip cream over her nipples and private with honey drizzled all over her.

Stretch pulled out his phone to look at the photo and instantly flushed a dark shade of orange like someone had dropped paint over him. He quickly put his phone into lock so his brother couldn’t see it over his shoulder.

“What Is Wrong?” 

“n-nothing... ah... f-frisk just sent me something. it was a .... personal message.” 

“What Did She Send You?”

“you don’t wanna know that about your sister, trust me.” 

Frisk: Oops

1 image attached.

It is Frisk with whip cream missing from one breast and lathered all over her face.

“i uh... think she wants me back home. i’ll... uh... talk to you later k?” He didn’t even bother looking this time as he had a good idea what it might show and he wasn’t risking his brother seeing anything like _that_. 

“O-Oh Okay… Good-bye.” Stretch hugged his brother before he stepped back and shortcut back to the house. Oh he was gonna eat her up... literally.

“Hey babe… did you get my photos?” 

“yeah, good thing i got quick reflexes... don’t need my brother seein’ that.” He was still pretty flushed.

“I got a cherry hidden on me… can you find it?” Frisk says in a lusty tone.

“i’ll find it.” He growled lustfully and tackled her down to begin his search, licking her clean while he was at it.

  
  
  


Blue made his way to his old place to get some stuff and take a shower. Papyrus confused him about the crush but he did try not to think too hard on it. He made a quick stop at a flower shop and went home. By the time he got back, Chara was in the kitchen making supper. The scent of steak, potatoes and a vegetable medley lingered in the air. Along with the faint scent of a butterscotch cinnamon pie that seemed to be in the oven, still cooking.

“Angel, I Got You Something…” Blue came into the kitchen with two dozen blue roses. She turned and smiled at him.

“They’re beautiful Sans.” 

“They Don’t Even Begin To Match The Beauty That Is You.” She flushed and fished out a vase for the roses. 

“Umm… Hey I Got Some Big News.” 

“Oh? Well you’re in time for supper.” 

“It Smells Really Good. You Might Want To Sit Down For A Second For This.” 

“Alright.” She moved over to the table and sat down in front of one the two plates that was set, there was one for him too, the potatoes and vegetable medley were on the table as side dishes, still in their pots and waiting to be put on plates, there was also butter, salt and pepper on the table as well, the plates only holding the steaks.

“Uhh… Well Frisk And Papyrus Are Mated.”

“They... are?” She seemed quietly thoughtful for a long time, then let out a sigh.

“Well... I.... guess I should be happy for her. I mean.... She really loves him.”

“He Loves Her More Than My Tacos… That Is A Lot.” 

“Yes, yes it is.” 

“I W-was Talking With P-Papyrus And H-he M-mentioned That I N-need To W-watch You More…” Blue was too shy to finish the line so it just came off stalkerish.

“Oh... does he think... I’m in danger or something?” Chara asked. 

“N-no… Well He Said There Was Someone Who Loved Me For Years And I Broke Their Heart. He Also Said Monsters Who Are In Love Are Very Possessive. In Fact That Is Why He Mated Frisk To Claim Her So That No One Else Could.”

“Oh... I see.” She put a hand on top of one of his.

“I trust you to protect me.” She smiled a little, trying to be optimistic, though the idea that a monster might come after her just because they love Sans didn’t sit well with her, she was a little scared honestly, but she did trust him. 

“I Will! Even If I Have To Dust Everyone I Will Protect You!”

“D-don’t go that far... and I want you to be safe. I’m sure we can figure out some way to deal with this. I know you can do it.” 

“If There Was A Public Way To Show That I Would Never Leave You Then They Will Surely Back Off.”

“Well... there is. It’s a human tradition... a wedding ceremony. It’s pretty much a public announcement to the community that two are committed only to each other.”

“That Is It! Let’s Get The Human Married!” Chara blushed.

“Yes... lets. I’ll start getting things set up so we can be married soon.... I imagine you want your brother and your friends to be there after all.” 

“Of Course! What Do We Do At Human Wedding?”

“Well, we need to find someone to officiate it... which shouldn’t be hard, also, hmm a DJ maybe.... And food. The food will be the easiest part and then of course sending out the invitations... we should be able to have everything set within... probably a month at best. these things take time to set up. I’ll make all the calls tomorrow to find a place, a priest and then someone to set up tables if need be... then food and invitations.” 

“We Can Have My Best Friend Be There And Everyone Else!!! This Will Be Fun! I Am Going To Call Papyrus Right Now!” Blue didn’t hear the last part as he was too excited about this new thing.

“Heh... okay.” She smiled at him, while he was doing that she served up the food, but she felt deliriously happy at that moment. In fact, she almost didn’t hear the timer go off for the pie... 

“Brother! Guess What! My Angel Figured Out A Way To Get Rid Of The Crush!”

“that’s great bro, what’s the plan?” Papyrus asked, he had his brother on speaker phone because the phone was on the nightstand and he was cuddled up with his mate and too lazy to pick the phone up.


	14. Chapter 14

“We Are Getting Human Married!” Frisk almost yelled. 

“Wha?”

“w-what... are you sure?!” That caught him off guard completely.

“Yep, In One Month We Are Getting Human Married!”

“Honey I said that was the earliest!” Chara could be heard in the background.

“I Will Make It Two Weeks!” There was laughter.

“You can’t make it two weeks, we need the time to get everything and tell everyone! Not everyone is going to be up at this hour for you to call.” 

“What the fuck is happening over there? Are they high?” Frisk muttered.

“no, don’t think so... like my bro said... it’s a plan to get rid of... well, i’ll tell you after he’s hung up, it’s a bit of a long story and ya can’t tell him.” Papyrus muttered back.

“I Love My Angel So After We Get Rid Of The Potential Threat We Can Just Relax And Enjoy Each Others Company.”

“Well, mostly yes. I still need to -” The rest was too muffled to be heard.

“well, congrats bro. i’m happy for ya.” 

“Thank You! Tell Frisk Please To Call Chara To Say Congrats.”

“don’t have to... you’ve been on speaker the whole time. but i don’t think chara can hear us.” 

“Oh Let Me Fix That!” Blue put it on speakerphone. Chara was putting the pie on the oven to cool a bit. 

“H-hey Sis… I heard the good news. Umm… take the money from what you took as an early wedding present.

“.. Are you sure? I never spent it. I felt too guilty about it.” 

“I love you sis. I just want to make you happy.” Chara seemed at a loss for words, a few tears emerging.

“Uhhh… We Will Call You Back.” Blue hung up to hug his mate.

“ok, have a good evening you two.” Papyrus said, though it was kinda cut off with his brother hanging up.

“Did I say the wrong thing?” Frisk asked.

“i don’t think ya did, maybe she just didn’t know what to say back? i dunno, i don’t know her like ya do.” 

“So fill me in the details…” Papyrus began to tell her about a young skeleton his brother had met just after he’d been free from Error who’s name was Dream... 

  
  
  
  
  


Blue held Chara and gently rocked back and forth.

“Shhh… It Is Alright.”

“I... I thought she... h... hated me...” 

“Now We Know She Doesn’t. We Can Move On Stronger Than Ever Before. Siblings Fight You Know.” She nodded, clinging to him, she needed the comfort and the release of the tension she’d been feeling since Frisk had jumped out her bedroom window and into the arms of a then-stranger who had shown he hadn’t been very responsible in where he had taken her sister... 

“Tomorrow… Let’s Me Do Something Very Special For You. It First Involves You Going To Muffet’s Again.”

“O-okay.” She sniffled a little, having calmed down from it.

“Trust Me… Things Will Be Alright My Angel.” He sounded so sure of himself as he caressed her hair gently.

“I trust you.” She says softly.

“I think, a-after I see Muffet that I need to talk to Frisk.”

“Sounds Fine But You Will Probably Have A Favor To Do For Muffet.”

“Okay.” She had no idea why but she trusted her Sans. Blue went outside and started to make several calls.

“Yes! I Am Just Getting Human Married. Mettaton I Heard You Are The Best At This. Please Help Me.”

“Oh sugar it is going to take a lot of beings and well… if you do me a favor I can do it for you and make this the best engagement party anyone has ever gone.”

“Yes! Anything! Just Let Me Know What The Favor Is And I Will Help! Now If You Will Excuse Me I Need To Make More Phone Calls.” He then placed a call to Aria.

“Aria… Can I Ask A Favor? It Is A Gigantic Emergency Like Life Or Death Situation!!””

“What’s this favor?” She asked calmly, she knew how Blue was... which was why she’d never given him one of her bracelets.

“Well… I Met This Girl… And She Is Perfect In Every Way And I Need Two Things From You If You Will Grant My Wish. One, Will You Come And Two Will You Make Sure The Weather Stays Moderate? It Is Going To Be An Outdoor Thing. Please! PLEASE!!!”

“The weather is the easy part of this, you’re going to have to explain though when you want me to come if you expect me to arrive on time. I’m a busy skeleton you know.” 

“4 PM. Muffet Is Making Her A Custom Sun Dress Anyways So… And I Am Going To Have Flowers And So Much More. You Can Bring Mika And The Boys As I Am Having Games And Double S Is Even Going To Do A Dance. Napstaton Is Going To DJ. PLEASE COME!!!”

“What day?” 

“Tomorrow!” 

“Wait, how are you going to get a wedding together in 24 hours? Or are you banking on my help with that?” Aria asked after a bit of a pause. She had to admit she could manage to get everything together and, being a Creator she technically had the power to officiate their wedding... 

“Well I Contacted Mettaton And He Said He Can Get Some Things Together. I Just… Wanted You To Come Because You Helped Me And My Brother Have A Place That We Met … Well I Met The Most Perfect Angel I Ever Met. I Want You To Be There For My Happiest Of Moments! Isn’t That Human Tradition To Bring All Those Who Matter Together For These Kind Of Events?” 

“It is, you’ve grown since I first sent you two there. I’ve been watching you all, I’m happy for you Blue.” _Even if this isn’t the best of reasons to get married..._

“I Was Hoping You Would Be… Between You And Me Someone Has A Crush On Me… And I Am Afraid They Will Try To Hurt Her. I Want To Crush The Crush And Protect Her. My Angel Actually Came Up With This Idea.” 

“He won’t hurt her Blue and before you ask, yes I know who he is and no I’m not going to tell you for both of your sakes. He is meant for someone else... he just hasn’t met them yet.” 

“Well Better Safe Than Regret… I Need To Make More Phone Calls So I Must Let You Go. Take Care Aria And Thank You!” Blue hung up and resumed making calls.

  
  
  
  
  


Stretch could feel his phone going off. It was Blue.

“BROTHER!!! Tomorrow I Am Doing The Human Exchange Of Wedding Stuff! Be At The Park At 3 With Your Mate! Wear Something Nice!!!” 

“t-tomorrow?! how did you even... nevermind, i’ll make sure we’re there i know a place where we can get outfitted for tuxes that quick.” 

“THANK YOU!!!!” 

“What is going on?” Frisk said with a yawn next to Stretch. She was wrapped up next time with a smile on her face and her wig askew.

“weddin’ is tomorrow.” He replied, shooting off a text to some of the others on where to meet him at 10a tomorrow.

“guess i’m gonna have to get up earlier than usual.” He replies, gently righting the wig with one hand.

“What wedding? Who is getting married?”

“our siblings. don’t ask me how he pulled it off in 24 hours.” 

“DA FUCK?!” Frisk sat up in shock.

“And she thought we were rash!” 

“i know why he’s doing it. i told you, remember? heh... ‘baby’ bro just wants to make sure the world knows he’s taken and he’s not lettin’ anyone near her.” The way he said it made it clear it was sort of a teasing thing between them as siblings.

“Oh… Well it will be interesting that is for sure.” 

“yup, i know a place where we can get some dresses and stuff. the others are meeting me there with their mates... those who have one anyway. you can meet the other frisks.” 

“I guess… I will need a dress. How fancy do think this thing will be?”

“not very, but formal enough. he said your sister was going to have a sundress, but with napsta there it will be slightly more formal than i imagine bro is expectin’... so we’ll get you and the gals into some upscale, but very simple lookin’ dresses so ya don’t outshine the bride but still look smashin’.” 

“Alright... c-can we go l-look at some now…” Frisk couldn’t help but feel a smidge uncomfortable with this whole thing. She didn’t understand if she was jealous or what she was feeling. All she knew was she didn’t like the feeling.

"we'll do that in the morning, right now i just wanna be with ya." He snuggled against her. She returned the gesture, trying to be happy for her sister.

  
  
  
  
  


“Alright! Tomorrow Is Going To Be Super Special!” Blue exclaimed before going into the house. It was getting dark by then but he wasn’t done yet. He had lots to do. 

“Angel, I Am Going To Be Out This Evening.” 

“Okay, don’t stay out too late!” Chara called back. 

“I Will Try Not To!”

  
  
  
  


The next day Blue was still not there but there was a note on her breakfast. Chara wondered where he was at, at least hoping he hadn’t forgotten breakfast when she saw the note.

Dear Angel, 

Remember You Are Special And I Love You More Than Life Itself. Please Go To Muffet’s Please!

Love Blue!

Chara ate her breakfast and then headed off to Muffet’s.

  
  
  
  


Frisk woke up groggy the next morning. She didn’t really sleep well and all she could think about was the picnic that was weeks ago.

“We need to go.” Frisk muttered to herself.

“ya need to eat this first sweetheart.” Stretch sat down next to her with a plate of eggs and bacon and a cup of coffee for her.

“Thanks… this day is going to be long.” 

“yup. but it won’t last forever.” 

“True.” Frisk munched on the breakfast.

“What are you going to do this morning?”

“we’re meeting mettaton. he’s a fashionista, one of the top ones and he’s gonna outfit all of us while muffet does your sister’s dress.” 

“Fuck… it is going to be like the first date isn’t it?”

“doubtful, besides, you’ll get to meet with risk and the others.” Frisk was doubtful but finished her breakfast and got dressed. Once she was ready to go he shortcut her into a small studio where a robot in a black tux with an orange tie was speaking with Red and Risk. There were racks upon racks of dresses and a couple with tuxedos of varying sizes.

“Hey… let’s get this over with.” Frisk forced a smile but it looked so fake. As she spoke a door slowly materialized from thin air.

“after you dear.” A voice said before a Frisk stepped through and she jumped around like this was the greatest day ever.

“This is so exciting!!!” Smartie said with the biggest grin.

“heh, yeah, not every day one of us gets hitched.” Behind her came a skeleton that was only slightly taller than Blue. He was wearing a soft, long sleeved t-shirt that looked like the rainbow had puked all over it with a pair of khakis. His eye lights were constantly changing shape and color at a rather rapid pace and he had a bucket under one arm.

“hey ink, smartie.” 

“hey stretch! how’s it going?” 

“pretty good. frisk, this is ink and his mate, smartie. guys, this is my mate, frisk... um, haven’t figured out a good nickname for her yet.” 

“that’s okay! we can figure that out when the others get here!” A moment later two more suddenly just showed up. A woman in a nice business casual suit and next to her a Sans in a blue polo and black slacks. He was taller than Blue by almost a full foot.

“frisk! classic! good to see ya!” 

“heh, yeah, i wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Classic replied with a grin.

“Hi everyone. Ready for this. I can’t believe Blue is getting married at least we should expect a show." Classie said with a soft smile.

“yeah, speakin’ of, are the rumors true that you’re gonna have a kid soon?” Stretch asked even as a Papyrus came out of a room in a tuxedo. He wore an orange tie and despite how tall he was, Frisk had a feeling that her mate was taller than this newcomer who had come out of what looked like a changing room.

“Classic want to tell them about the double trouble?” Classie joked. 

“Brother! Sister! Nice To See You Made It On Time!” The Papyrus rushed over to the two, he grabbed his brother in a crushing hug before hugging Frisk, though he was a lot more gentle with her than with his brother.

“heh, nice to see you too paps.”

“Well… this is weird…” Frisk said looking at this.

“heh, captain. this is my mate, frisk. frisk, this is classic’s younger brother, captain.” 

“A Pleasure!” He said when he turned to her and Stretch.

“Orange isn’t that her nickname?” Classie asked. 

“i didn’t know anyone had discussed nicknames.” Stretch remarked. 


	15. Chapter 15

“I don’t care…” Frisk just wanted this over with, Classic just shrugged. Blue showed up seconds later.

“Brother!” Stretch turned and waved.

“hey bro. i see you got yourself outfitted for today.” 

“Yes! Today Is A Special Day!” Blue seemed so excited. 

“no doubt.... is everyone here?”

“Yes … I Think So… Dream, Is Usually Dramatically Late So I Know He Will Be Here.”

“well, he does keep busy. and i don’t think we should call her by a fruit name... hmm. we’ll discuss it later.” 

“agreed.” Classic remarked.

“what about you two? are you going to do a ceremony too?” 

“we haven’t discussed it yet, but it’s plausible.” Stretch remarked.

“Come here darlings... Papyrus is going to see to the tuxedos, but I have the dresses all lined up for you.” Mettaton said as he came over.

“Simplistic yet elegant, you’ll be bells of the ball when I am done!” 

“guess that’s our cue.” Classic said as his brother basically shoved them away from the girls while Mettaton motioned for the girls to follow him.

“Well see you later then… probably at the wedding.” Frisk said with a shrug.

“yup, see ya later honey.” He said as Blue pushed him along.

“hey bro... just curious, how did you find someone so fast to officiate this?” 

“I Didn’t!” 

“wait... so then how do you plan to say your vows to make it official?” 

“Brother This Is Just The What Is The Word… Engagement.” 

“t-the what?”

“You Know Where You Ask the Other To Take Their Hand In Marriage.” 

“nope... i am out.” Red was like what the heck.

“you are either getting married or i am leaving.” 

“But… Shouldn’t I Propose?” 

“i think you already did bro. also, red, pal. we’ll get this figured out, just get in the damn dressin’ room.” 

“I Just Wanted Everyone Who Matters To Be There Where They Can Enjoy Themselves And See How Important She Is To Me. I Invited Everyone Who Meant Something To Me Even Aria And Her Kids.” 

“huh, wow then.” 

  
  
  
  
  


While everyone was getting dressed, Aria arrived at the place where everything was to be set up, there was a small space where the marriage would take place while everyone sat at tables in the park area that had been reserved for the impromptu wedding. She had set up the tables and helped Papyrus, Mettaton and Napstablook set up everything. Even the food that would be served. She had, after they had run off, changed her own outfit. She looked like a nun... if nuns wore purple instead of black and wore veils as well as habits. There were hints of silver and gold along the sleeves and the edges of her attire though. Her attire was several shades lighter than her eye lights though. She was waiting for the wedding party to arrive. She hadn’t brought anyone else with her though. Inky was off maintaining the multiverses, Mika had her own issues training and her boys were off doing their own thing. She had, however, brought gifts from each of the absentees for the bride and groom. Spa coupons for Chara and a highly decorated, but usable sword for Blue.

The wedding plans that Mettaton and Napsta pulled together, as Mettaton had insisted since he was Papyrus’ mate and Papyrus had been invited, was out of this world. As the wedding had blue roses everywhere. The seats had embroidered covers with S & C on them. Each seat had gifts customized for each guest. For instance, on Classic’s reserved chair was a ketchup bottle with him and Papyrus etched into the bottle so on and so forth. The food was catered in by several Grillbys and Muffet restaurants so there was plenty of food for everyone. For Chara a chocolate fountain next to a massive wedding cake. Blue came out and tapped on Aria’s shoulder. He was wearing a black tux with a blue rose pinned just beneath his dress armor. 

“Aria… Thank You For Coming To My - I Guess - Wedding. Originally It Was My Engagement But I Need One Last Favor. I Guess Today… Is The Day… Do You Know Someone Who Can Officiate A Wedding?” 

“I can. I got bored as a human one day and looked up all the necessary documentation.” 

“You Can? THIS IS GREAT! YOU ARE THE BEST DEMI-GOD EVER!!!” Blue hugged Aria and held her close. 

“Pff... Blue, how many times do I have to remind you I’m not a god?” 

“I Know You Are A Demi-God… Totally Different.” 

“Not even close. I’m much more fragile than a demi-god Blue. For instance, I couldn’t handle trying to drink the ocean or any such feats like Thor or Hercules have done. One of the two being half god. I might be a powerful force, but I’m not _that_ powerful.” _Well, not without the Code, but that’s cheating._

“Well… You Are My Hero! So… There Is That.”

“Heh, alright, that I get.” She placed a kiss on the top of his skull.

“Is everyone here?” 

“Everyone But My Best Friend In The Whole Wide World… Dream.” 

“Hmmm, yes, I imagine he’s double checking that he has both rings and what not.” She knew the truth of that. Dream was stalling because this was one of the last things he wanted to do.

“I’m sure he’ll be here before it starts, why don’t you go make sure everyone else is ready? Then if they are you can lead them here.”

“Okay! Did You Get Your Complimentary Gift?” 

“Yes, thank you. I’m sorry the rest of my family couldn’t join us. They are busy with things that are important unfortunately.” 

“It Is Alright. Just Hope They Are Okay. That Is The Most Important Thing.” 

“They are... about now my youngest daughter will have been disappointed to have missed this moment, she’ll want to congratulate her yourself.” 

“Isn’t She Like 10?” 

“Heh, no Blue. That was when you last saw her. Time moves differently in my home. She’s thirteen now.” 

“Oh… Okay… Well I Better Check On Everyone.” 

“See you soon.” 

  
  


Blue head off and went to check on everyone hoping everyone was ready. Stretch was fiddling with a light orange tie as he looked in a standing mirror, Papyrus was trying to get him to stop fussing. Classic and Red were both chatting in a corner and the girls had finally come back from their dressing rooms outfitted in sunshine yellow dresses with soft satin ribbons just above their waist lines, each one had their hair done in various fashions. The moment they came out into the room with Mettaton all the guys stopped talking. Stretch turned to see what had stopped the chatter and smiled a little, feeling a slight flush cover his face as he moved over to his mate.

“Isn’t this great the guys are all staring at us.” Risk said with a smirk. Frisk just rolled her eyes. He took her hands gently.

“you make this look good honey.” He murmured. The other guys were right behind him with similar intentions for their respective mates.

“Thanks… but… nevermind. This will be over soon.” 

“doesn’t mean you can’t speak your mind hun. i won’t repeat it.”

“It is not my place to say today. Later okay…” Frisk felt she was being a big baby. 

“alright, i’ll hold ya to it.” He kissed her forehead so he wouldn’t smudge the makeup she’d chosen.

“let’s just get the show over with.” As they got to the wedding it was almost too perfect. Frisk tried to keep it together as she took her position. Several minutes after everyone had gotten to their seats Dream arrived, straggling behind the rest in the robes that his friend had insisted he wear, he was Chara’s escort to the altar though, as the best man, but he hadn’t missed his cue.

“Uhh… What is happening?” Chara asked as she still wasn’t told what was going on. 

“Wow, talk about a surprise. Heh, I guess he didn’t tell you he planned this whole wedding.” Dream murmured.

“H-he did… w-what?” Chara took everything in and just stood there in awe and shock.

“I have to hand it to him... he gets things done when he wants.” He murmured to her as the two of them walked over towards Blue. Aria watching them with a book in her hands.

“Hi Angel. Hi Dream! Thank You!” 

“Heh, hey pal. I got everything set.” He grinned and pulled out the rings.

“Good.” Aria said.

“Now if we’re ready we’ll begin.” Frisk stood on the side of the bride and just looked bored or annoyed.

“I’m not one for long speeches, so let’s not drag this out shall we? We’re gathered here to celebrate the union of this woman and this monster. By reciting vows to one another they pronounce to the multiverses and to each other their undying devotion. The first ring please.” Dream handed the ring over to Aria and she handed it to Blue.

“Recite the following vow and then place the ring on her left hand, the smaller finger next to the pinkie. “I, Blue, take you, Chara, to love and to hold through sickness and health, until dust do we part.” 

“I, Blue, Take You Chara To Love And To Hold Through Sickness And Health Till Dust Do Us Part.” He placed the ring on her finger. 

“The second ring please.” Dream handed it over and Aria passed it to Chara.

“Repeat after me and then place the ring on his left hand. I, Chara, take you, Blue, to love and to hold through sickness and health, until dust do we part.” 

“I Chara, take you, Blue, to love and to hold through sickness and health, until dust do we part.” Chara said, slipping the ring on his finger. He grabbed her and kissed her before hearing the cue. 

“By the power invested in me by the United States of America, I pronounce you monster and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Blue was still kissing her and held Chara close. There were cheers from those around, Dream took out a handkerchief as he blew his non-existent nose as if to hide the fact he was trying not to cry.

“Now, let’s celebrate!” Aria called out. Frisk smiled a little before sneaking away as the attention was all on the bride and groom. Stretch followed her to see what was up. 

“WE ARE MARRIED!!!!” Blue said picking up Chara and carrying her bridal style. Chara laughed.

“save it for the honeymoon!” Red called out, causing a ripple of amused laughter while the newlyweds blushed.

  
  
  
  
  


Frisk went to a swing and sat down and pulled out from her bra a cigarette before sticking into her mouth.

“mind if i join ya?” 

“Free world and stuff.” Frisk muttered. 

“yeah, but you don’t have to put up with company ya don’t want.” He replied back.

“Sorry, I know I am being petty and shit.” 

“i know ya wouldn’t be unless there was a reason. i know ya too well.” 

“Then you know I am petty as shit right now.” 

“but i don’t know why. i’m not a mind reader, despite how similar we might be.” 

“Everything that has ever happened to my sister Chara has always been one step … I guess she always get the upgraded or better versions of everything. Anyways I got something before her and… of course she ups it and she didn’t even fucking know it.” 

“so basically you’ve been in competition with her your whole life? why?”

“I haven’t I... I just gave up after a while.” 

“doesn’t sound like ya have to me.” 

“I just thought for once I thought I had something. Like I said petty shit.” 

“well, i can’t say i understand why it matters so much. but for the moment, all they have is the human marriage.”

“Remember our “first” date. How fancy Blue had it for Chara while we sat at a basket with a note?”

“yeah, but that’s just my brother. he does that kinda shit all the time. i’m used to it.” 

“Nevermind. I knew I was being just a spoiled brat.” She just wanted to be a little spoiled like that. 

“my brother never was one to do anything half way. he never did more than he had to for me though. and honestly, i didn’t really count that thing he did in the park as our first date. he just wanted a reason to push us aside... but not do so in a way that seemed cruel. the rest of the day... i think that was our first date, even though those two crashed it pretty damn hard instead of leaving us to have our own fun. but that’s just me. it’s kinda why i was so pissed at my bro when they came crashing into my room. he was being a hypocrite. he wanted us gone and yet when we were he hunted us down.” 

“Yeah... maybe that is why I am upset. I just wanted... to... have something for myself that it is stupid.” Frisk took a drag and a sound of a soft sob came from her. He moved over behind her and put his arms around her.

“there isn’t much i wouldn’t do to make you happy sweetheart... doesn’t matter what it is.”

“L-let’s just f-face it… if I do a wedding now I am copying her if I t-try to go on a fancy date I am just acting spoiled. I j-just can’t win.” 

“there’s nothing wrong with wanting to have a special day, whether it’s just a date or a wedding. we make it our own. we don’t have to be like them and if they think we’re copying them well... who cares? it’s not up to them to decide what makes us happy. we do what we want.” 

“S-sure…” Frisk said it just to say it. She didn’t believe it.

“ya need to stop comparing yourself to her. you’re not her and ya never have been. just like you didn’t choose me because i’m anything like my brother. you coulda picked anyone else... but you didn’t.” 

“True…” 

“you coulda turned me down when i asked you to go out with me to find some form of fun. but you didn’t. you coulda done a million other things... heck, you could have even been a copycat of her before we even met if you’d put your mind to it... but you’re too stubborn for that. too determined to be yourself and be who you want to be rather than what someone else thinks you should be.” 

“I still… k-kinda… want like a f-fairy-tale wedding... I just…” 


	16. Chapter 16

“well, why don’t we take our time and plan it out? rather than rush into it like they did? that way you have everything you want. honestly, i get why my brother rushed into it... but i still don’t think it’s right that he did it like he did... but who am i to judge?” 

“Like I said I am being as petty as fuck. Go on before your brother starts to look for you.” 

“he’s got his mate to worry about, i’m not about to abandon mine. i know he’ll understand.” 

“I n-need to stop being jealous…” 

“easier said than done sometimes.” 

“I just... I think I will be just a bummer. Please… Stretch just give me a moment.” 

“mkay, can i at least get a smoke off ya before i go?”

“Y-yeah… I can’t even quit properly…” Frisk handed him a smoke. 

“i won’t tell if you won’t.” He replied with a smirk and produced a lighter. He lit them both before walking off to stand next to the seesaw nearby, smoking his.

“There You Are! Where… Ugh… Are You Smoking?” Blue asked, crossing his arms.

“guilty. but ya know... it’s mostly cuz i realized how different things are gunna honestly be... it was one thing to just move out... but shit... you’re gonna have kids running around soon.” 

“Don’t Worry! I Already Found A House For Us To Live In! It Is Really Awesome.” 

“yeah, i know. i ain’t worried about that.” 

“What Are You Worried About? Like Her Getting Cancer Because She Can’t Quit Either?” 

“eh, that one’s on me. i talked her into it cuz she was stressed.” 

“About What? This Is A Day Of Celebration. I Pulled Out All The Greatest Stuff.” 

“she has personal issues bro and this whole wedding just kinda aggravated things ya don’t know about. i ain’t gonna spoil your day by talkin’ about it.” 

“I Am Going To Talk To Her!” Blue walked passed him to head over. Stretch caught his brother in his magic before he got more than a few steps.

“she told me she wants to be alone for a while. respect that please.” 

“I Am Trying To Make Sure Everyone Is Happy.” 

“bro, you let me worry about that. she’s my mate. my responsibility. you got friends and family back at the party waitin’ for ya.” 

“Alright… That Is Fine.” Blue went back to the party and Dream came over and started flirt with him. Blue hadn’t a clue about the flirts but he played along. Stretch watched the two from a distance. What was Dream playing at?

“C’mon, let’s play a joke on your brother... for all those times he’s ruined our time together. I wanna see what he does.” Dream said and whispered what he had planned to Blue. 

“That Sounds Perfect! Let’s Do It!” 

“Let’s grab some microphones and make sure Chara is in on this too.” Dream replied and headed to the DJ stand while Blue went to fill everyone else in, Chara first. Dream then handed Blue a microphone and the DJ turned down the music a little so that their voices could be heard over it.

“So... it’s really something to be here as the best man.” Dream began.

“I know I’m supposed to give like this speech and all about... um...” He covered the mic, but could still be heard as he looked over at Aria.

“What is it again that humans say in these speeches?” 

“About advice to the bride and groom or how good or bad the groom is!” Aria calls. Though Stretch couldn’t really make out what she said from that distance.

“Right... sorry. Um, usually it’s about the groom and... well. I have known Blue pretty much my whole existence but you all know that right?” There were some affirmations from the crowd, some of who were trying not to laugh.

“Well, Blue... I do have something I want to tell you.”

“What Is That?” Blue asked in the mic. 

“Well, truth is... I think you’re just the greatest thing ever to be molded in the multiverses... and that it shoulda been me up at that alter with you.”

“I Agree. I Love You Dream!” 

“I’ve always loved you.” Stretch lost the cigarette he’d been smoking. What the fucking hell?! Frisk made her way over she was over emotional anyway and went straight over to Dream and slapped him.

“Fuck you!” 

“Ouch... sorry Frisk... but I only....” 

“This is my fucking sister’s wedding!” 

“Pff... I’m sorry...” He started laughing along with the rest of them.

“This Is So Funny!” 

“I’m sooooooooo sorry Frisk... this isn’t real. I wanted to pull a fast one on your mate.” Frisk glanced around and felt mortified and angry. She laughed like she was part of it before making her way out and left the party. 

“i swear i’m gonna dust that bastard one of these days.” Stretch muttered as he crushed the cigarette into the ground. _fucking hell... you have some guts yet you bastard... and at his own wedding.... thank asgore my brother is gullible enough to believe your little lie still._

“That Was Great! Look The Cigarette Even Fell Out Of His Mouth!” 

“Best prank ever!” Dream agreed, giving Blue a high-five before he made his way back to the DJ stand to hand over the microphone.

“That Even Looked Like A Real Slap! How Did You Do It?” 

“I didn’t stage that one actually... I’d no idea I’d tick his mate off.” Dream admitted when Blue handed over his own to the DJ.

“Oh… Well She Should Be Good. She Laughed It Off.” 

“I hope so. Ah well... I’ll figure a way to make it up to her later if things go sour because of it. It’s what I do best, right?” He then headed over to his table to sit down. 

  
  
  
  
  


Frisk made her way to Grillby’s which, like most of the restaurants, was closed. She did find one bar to sit at. Lusties.

“Don’t talk… just give me drinks and don’t stop until I am laying on the floor.” 

“hey sweetheart, why the face?” A skeleton in a purple coat with pink fur walked over, the coat had a broken pink soul split between the two halves.

“I am tired. Blue got married to my sister today and I am just sooo tired.” 

“want some company? i am good with back rubs. or shoulders.” 

“Sorry sugar I just want to get wasted. I have a mate now.” 

“i know ya do, but that doesn’t mean i can’t offer non-sexual services does it?” 

“I don’t want to make my evening worse. I feel… tired.” 

“how would it make it worse? ya came here to relax right? so let me ease some stress without pushing boundaries.” 

“Because I am here to get wasted. I already apparently can’t read people anymore and I just want to be spoiled by my mate but that ain’t going to happen because he won’t do the same stuff as Blue; I just want to see what it is like on the other side.” 

“why not? i mean, have you ever asked? or do you just think that because he’s not baby blue?” 

“Because he is not Blue. He is not going to do things like him.” 

“oh sweetheart you underestimate us. unlike some monsters, we can’t read minds... and some of us would literally bend over backwards if our mates asked us to. you need to talk to him sugar and let him know exactly what you want from him. what you expect, or you’re never going to be happy and he won’t be either. i don’t have to have a mate to know how this stuff works. i’ve seen couples succeed or fail. communication is everything darlin’.” He snagged a drink off the tray that was coming around and a glass was set in front of her. 

“Yeah… I know… I just needed to get away from the stupid wedding. This Dream screamed to the crowd he was in love with Blue and Blue was like I am too… and I was so pissed off.” 

“he finally confessed huh? that’s odd.” 

“He said it was a joke. I slapped that motherfucker for saying that shit.” 

“i can’t blame you, but i guess he saw this as his one opportunity to get it off his chest and maybe help him move on. that idiot has been pinning over blue since before we all got here and it’s his own damn fault too for not ever saying anything.” 

“So I was right to slap the shit out of him.” 

“you love your sister, i’d be more surprised if you hadn’t.” He sipped the whiskey he’d taken off the tray. 

“so, where do you live?” He asked before taking another sip.

“In Red’s apartments. I am going to drink heavy and go back to the wedding.” 

“really now? this will be interesting then. honey i’ll make sure you get home safe. even if red don’t wanna see me.” 

“Fine… let me just … fuck I lost my cell.” Frisk looked for her cell but couldn’t find it.

“stay as long as you want. who’s your mate, i can ring ‘im and let him know i’m takin’ care of ya.” 

“I am Stretch’s mate.” 

“ah, okay. you just sit tight and enjoy yourself. i’ll let him know.” He walked off, drink still in hand. He went around the bar and snagged his phone then searched up his contacts before hitting the speed dial.

  
  
  


Stretch picked up his phone when it vibrated. He knew this number and he wasn’t too eager to talk to him.

“yeah? what do you want? i’m kinda busy at the moment.”

“hey... baby… i am just calling to let you know that i am entertaining your lady.” Lust said with a smirk.

“the fuck? i ain’t your baby and you better keep your hands to yourself.” 

“i offer my services to everyone sugar. you know that.” 

“i don’t two fucks. you touch her i will rip you apart.” 

“so feisty… by the way are we still doing our appointment two months from now?” 

“i told you no. and i’m not fuckin’ around here. she’s mine.” Stretch growled.

“ooohh i love that growl of yours. don’t worry when she is completely relaxed i will drop her off at home.”

“fuck off on someone else unless you wanna be plastered all over that club of yours. don’t think i won’t know.”

“i think that sounds like a plan. you have fun my boney little guy.” 

“fuck my life.” Stretch muttered, lighting another cigarette.

“One more drink and I am going back to the wedding.” Stretch overheard on the phone.

“want to say hi to your mate sugar?” 

“Yeah… hi sweetie… I am getting fucking plastered… I told him no and I will be there soon.” 

“alright. i’ll catch you later then.” 

“feel better my cinnabun… i wuv you…” 

“fuck off lust. you got other clients.” Stretch remarked coldly.

“true but… no one tastes so sweet like your orange…” 

“oh please. i ain’t that gullible. you’re just good for one thing.” 

“i am and i am so good at it.” 

“i don’t need you anymore for anything.” 

“oooh... so should i not kick the monster who is moving on your mate right now? because you don’t need me?” A monster wasn’t taking the hint to leave Frisk alone before she punched him between the eyes. 

“i think my sweetheart can handle herself for the most part, but i’m trustin’ you to keep your word.” 

“i will. i will bring her soon.” Stretch sighed and hung up the phone. _this has been nothing but a shitfest today... fuckin’ hell..._

“Oh You Are Cute!” Blue says loudly in front of Stretch to Dream. 

“Well, I try.” Dream said back.

“i’m going to catch a nap. you two have fun. i’ll be back in fifteen.” Stretch muttered and shortcut to the house. 

“sweetie you are too drunk… we are taking you to your bed.” Lust said helping her into the house.

“NOOOOOO!!! Stretch is at the party… I want to go to my mate!” 

“he’ll dust me if i don’t take care of you and right now what you need is to sleep off some of this. now give me that key.” Lust insisted. Frisk held the key and tried to jam it into the door.

  
“OOOHH… this is so fucking hard… pfffttt like your dick.” 

“and that’s why i want to do it so you can get in without so much trouble.” Lust sighs, managing to snatch the key away and unlocking the door.

“That's what he said!” 

“in you go darling.” 

“I want to go to the wedding! I want to dance with my mate.”

“*yawn* what’s with all the noise?” Stretch muttered from the couch.

“BABE!!!! Dance with me... no… wait… I am goin' … I am going to throw up…” Lust grabbed a trashcan and brought it over to Frisk while Stretch got up and gently held her hair out of the way. She heaved while mumbling random stuff.

“she told me earlier she wants to be spoiled like your sister-in-law. pretend you didn’t hear a thing from me because i don’t usually tell secrets sweetheart.” Lust told Stretch.

“thanks fer the tip.” Stretch muttered, nearly inaudible.

“T-there... can I have water?” Frisk asked wiping her mouth after throwing up.

“yeah, just stay right there.” Stretch said and headed to the kitchen to fetch a bottle for her. He opened the bottle as he walked over and handed it to her.

“do you feel better?” He murmurs gently. She gurgled some water before spitting into the trash.

“Now I am. Where did … Lust go?” Lust had left while Stretch got the water.

“probably left to go work.” 


	17. Chapter 17

“Sorry, I ruined today. I was so upset and so embarrassed and just… today kinda sucked but… you don’t suck. You are my one thing I do not regret.” 

“yeah, it did. for us both, but i’ll always be here for ya to try and make it suck less if ya need me to.”

“Lust... told me to just tell you things. So, I am just going to say it. I want to have a nice dinner date. Something a little more fancier than Lusties… even though I don’t mind it.” 

“i can do that.”

“Maybe get me flowers every so often… but... fuck… that is all...” He took one of her hands and gently kissed her hand.

“of course honey. i want to make you happy.” 

“I just… don’t want you to think I am like her. I want to be different.”

“i would never think that.” 

“I am a walking cliche. A girl who wants to be showered in kisses and a fancy wedding and shit. I mean everyone does certain things so normal. Unless we get married underwater there is nothing unique or special.” 

“it will be unique because we will make it our own. you’ll be a goddess if you wish.”

“As long as I am your goddess… that is all I want.”

“always.” He murmured.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Blue gave Chara a kiss. 

“Are You Having A Good Night?” 

“I am, are you?” Chara and he had cut into the cake and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Although after Stretch had left Dream had seemed to stay next to Aria for most of the rest of the evening.

“I Am!” 

“That’s good.” She smiled.

“I… Ummm… Wanted To Give You This…” Blue handed her a jeweled box.

“It Was My Mother’s Pennant. I Inherited It And It Is A Heirloom.” Chara opened the box.

“It’s lovely Sans. Thank you.” She kissed him gently before she put the pendant on.

“You Are Lovely. I Know This Was Rash But… I Thought… I Don’t Want To Spend My Life Without You.” 

“Maybe, but I don’t mind. I want to spend my life with you too. I love you Sans.” 

“Did You Get To Spend Time With Your Sister?” 

“Unfortunately not. She didn’t seem to feel well enough to stick around. Neither did your brother it seems... or perhaps he went home to take care of her.” 

“Maybe She Is Pregnant? That Can Make A Mate Sick.” 

“Do you think so?” Chara seemed surprised by that.

“Well Don’t Tell Others But I Know They Have… Done THAT.” Blue paused a moment and smiled.

“Remind Me To Personally Thank Dream. If He Didn’t Order That Dress I Would Never Have Met Your Sister And Eventually You.”

“He he... okay. Though it seems your friend has left for the evening. I don’t see him around anymore.”

“He Has A Very Stressful Job. He Is Like The Ultimate Dream Catcher. Or Protector… Anyway His Brother Nightmare Feeds Off Bad Things So He Is Probably Resting Up For The Next Fight!”

“I see... that’s a heavy burden. Does he have a mate?” 

“Hmmm… No But He Is So Cool That I Bet The Moment He Looks For One He Would Get One.”

“I see... I hope, for his sake, he does. That kind of job just seems like he needs someone who can be there for him, like I’m here for you.” She smiled. 

“Indeed! We Are The Ultimate Team!”

“Now and forever.” Chara smiles. He picked her up bridal style and kissed her lovingly.

“Go Ahead Angel Tell Them We Are Going. I Got Plans For Us On A Small Island. I Have Been Told I Am Too Loud At Times....” Chara flushed at the implications of that.

“O-o-kay...” 

“Sweetie, Say Goodb-” Red dumped a pan of rice on top of him.

“What the heck?!” 

“get dunked i mean get pregnant!” 

“pfff... oh my gawd red.” Classic said nearby, laughing.

“that was great!” 

“Red, you were not supposed to SAY that! Just toss the rice! And you weren’t supposed to just dump it all you’re supposed to toss it at them BOTH!” Aria called. 

“Well technically that is like sex, it's just kinda blah…” Risk says with a chuckle.

“It is not! If it was you’d never do it again Risk.” Aria admonishes her while Chara just flushed a dark red.

“Are you saying when a guy gets hard and-" 

“Oh Risk please…” Classie begged as Smartie flushed.

“I’m saying I know you have been spending time in the bedroom for more than just sleeping.” Aria replied. Ink shifted, flushing himself.

“Ooohhh girl… wait… Red you are fucking me wrong then!” Risk joked.

“the hell?!” Red asked as he left the two, pan in hand that only had a few bits left in it.

“You heard the lady. She said sex isn’t like a big explosion in the end.”

“fuck you.” Red snapped and marched over to Risk.

“i’ll show you ‘blah’...” He grabbed her and the two were gone while Classic and Aria just laughed.

“Blah… blah-a”

“Typical celebration. I think she is doing this on purpose now.” Classie said, shaking her head.

“Sometimes I wonder if she could keep up with Lust.” Aria replied to that one.

“What about you Error?” Classie asked looking by the tree as he stood there before disappearing.

“I am not winning points today Sansy.”

“pff, no one can win with that guy sweetheart.” Classic replied.

“Yeah, he needs to get laid.” Aria agrees.

“Maybe I can whip something up for him to cool his edgy ass off. Heavens know he won’t visit the lust brothers.”

“You know that sounds creepy Aria.” Classie was just saying what Classic was thinking.

“Yeah, but it’s funny too. I’d never do that. I’m an overseer, not a dictator.” 

“We Are Going To… Yeah Go… Thanks For Coming Everyone!” Blue was just in shock hearing everything before shortcutting Chara and himself to a small island.

“So how much g do you think he spent on this event? Plus I think that Frisk was jealous of her sister. Any options?” Smartie asked.

“You hit the nail on the head... as for the g... heh, well he thinks he dropped around 500 grand, but everyone here is here because he’s a friend or is a good friend of some friend of his. Myself included. Hmmm when are you two going to have a kid?” 

“uh....”

“4 months from now.” Smartie said.

“Uh-huh...” Ink just flushed.

“First we need to… uhhh…”

“Of course. I look forward to seeing them.” Aria replies in a tone that says she isn’t buying it.

“Well I am going to have my twins soon I think is what she means.” Classie cut in to save Smartie's behind. 

“It will be in six months, remember Smartie?”

“Oh yeah… THAT… Uh Hey we should go, bye guys.” Smartie tugged at Ink’s arm like get us out of here! Ink was more than happy while Aria just chuckled.

“Too easy sometimes.” 

“Well I tried but we should head out as well. One day our kids will have their own wedding Sans.” Classie said with a smile. She rubbed her belly gently before kissing Classic’s cheek.

“Get some rest Classie, it was good seeing you all for this. I’m glad I was able to be here.” With most of the guests gone, Aria helped Papyrus and the others still left pack everything up, the left over food was sent into one of Red’s fridges and a couple of plates had gotten sent into Stretch & Rebel’s fridge... as that was what Aria thought of her for a nickname now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the happily-ever-after story you might have been expecting... eh?


End file.
